Midnight Torture
by InfinityXIII
Summary: To be blessed is to be cursed. Anger,sorrow,& guilt. Only emotions felt by one so 'blessed'. Look deeper inside a prodigy you see only hurt and pain. A ninja is a weapon of killing. The world is not what you think it is. Itachi/OC DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

Bloody Red Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my 4 oc.

_Thinking_

**Dream**

"Taking"

(During the beginning of the fanfic, Aikyo & Mochi are 13 almost 14 and Fuzaki & Kaede are12 almost 13. They grow a year older before the chunin exams.)

I have edited this too, but I don't really like the prolouge. My writing skills when I first started this fanfic were not that good. I hope that this was better than before.

Prologue

A dark night…..The gentle raindrops fall from the dark cloudy sky. Each raindrop is so clear and pure like the many souls that walk upon this ground. Though, in the many clear raindrops that fall, there is always a raindrop that stands out in the millions of others. This one raindrop represents the couple of souls that are cursed. They live their life in sorrow and anger, not knowing why they have been born. What is their reason the live on? For one to be blessed with so many things or abilities, one must be cursed with a sad life. They might seem like they have a wonderful life, but what lies beneath all that glory? Have you ever wonder what is actually beneath all that? No, many people don't even think about that, but only envy how 'wonderful' their life is. In reality, it is the exact opposite. Sorrow and anger. Two emotions that are the only emotions felt by the cursed ones.

It was a dark, stormy day at Konoha. Four dark, soaked ninjas walked camly towards the gate of Konoha.The ninjas guarding the gates noticed the unknown figures walking towards the gates.

" State your name and purpose in Konoha!" barked the one of the two guards. They weren't just going to let four mysterious and who knows how dangerous waltz into their precious village.

" We have no where to stay and Konoha seemed to be the nearest village from where we have came here from." A tall soaked girl stated.

_They don't seem like they are missing nins. I'll just let Hokage-sama deal with this…._ The guard thought, glancing towards unknown ninjas. _They are holding ninja weapons….._

Walking towards the guards, long hair girl stated." You can send one guard with us if that makes you feel safer letting us enter."

Smirking, the only guy replied. " Yah! Its obvious that you don't trust us."

The short hair girl sighed in annoyance. " Of course! Who would let some random stranger into their home in the middle of a heavy rainstorm with insane gusts blowing?"

Glancing at the unknown ninjas, the guard finally replied "First visit the Hokage. He'll decide if you guys could stay or not."

Tilting her wet head,the tall soaked girl smiled." Thanks."

The four ninjas walked pasted the gates along with a guard and headed toward the Hokage's Tower.

When they got inside of the Hokage's office, the Third Hokage glanced upwards the the soaked and annoyed ninjas that was in front of him.

Hokage noticed that these ninjas weren't from Konoha." State your names!" Third Hokage ordered.

_Hmmm...they don't look supicious. But, their chakara is far from normal. I'll make sure that someone is watching them.It seems that they're reserving chakara or lowering their chakara, trying to prevent the high chakara to be noticed._ Hokage thought, glancing at the unknown figures that were standing infront of him.

Walking towards Hokage, the tall girl replied. " Hokage-sama. My name is Mochi Ezemkai. My friends and I have been wandering aimlessly through the thick flooded forest searching for shelter. We found this village while in search of shelter. Since we have no choice, please let us stay here!"

Sighing, short hair girl replied. " My name is Kaede Ezemaki. Focusing on what Mochi said, its obvious since we have no village since our village has been raided. If possible, please let us join this village. We'll even take the genin test again."

Narrowing her eyes, Kaede thougtht. _It seems that Mochi has forgoten that we weren't suppose to tell the Hokage our names. _

The only guy started to smirk. " Name is Fuzaki Ezemkai." His eyes started to wander in the new surronding. Hey! There wasn't anything to look at for miles. It would be nice to have some new surrondings, right? All he saw for miles were trees, grass, and more trees.

_For once, I'm not going to be the one that makes the huge mistake in the mission. _Fuzaki thought, mentally snickering at Mochi's obvious mistake.

The long hair girl's eyes flickered angerly at Mochi, but calmed down once she faces the Hokage. " My name is Aikyo Ezemkai." Aikyo started. " Please consider about letting us stay. We are in need of a village. We'll work hard as ninjas for this village."

Glaring intensely at Mochi, Aikyo thought angerly. _Ah..it seems that Mochi's carelessness has just gotten us more supicious to the Hokage. The Hokage is more sharper than I thought he was. Looks like this mission won't be as easy as I thought. I guess that it was ranked S for a reason.__ I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to. Mochi's mistake might have us stay here way longer than I intended to._

_Hmm... it seems that they all have the same last name, but they don't look alike. Could they all be from the same clan??_ Hokage pondered. He wasn't just going to let them walk out of here without some more information.

" So are you all related and what do you want to do at Konoha?" Hokage questioned.

Aikyo glanced at the old Hokage." We aren't all related, but me and Fuzaki are siblings. We have the same last name since we are from the same clan."

_Not a good idea to trust the old guy. He's onto us already._ Aikyo thought. Her eyes wandered to the Hokage and then narrowed.

" We have lost our village. Since we found this village, we want to start fresh." Fuzaki replied.

Fuzkai smirked._We aren't here to fool around!__! We here to complete a S ranked mission! We don't even need to go the acdemy! Our rank is already a jonin! Though we do look like genins. That could be a reason that Aikyo wants us to __complete the genin exam_

" I see. You can register right now and I have the apartments ready for you. All of the apartment that you all will live in for now is next to the ramen bar which is also close to the Acdemy. You can start the acdemy right after you register. Here is the papers for the rent of the apartment. You get 4 months free because your just an student and after that you'll have to pay 10,000 yen per month." said the Hokage as he gave the sheets of paper for the rent of the apartment and registeration for the acdemy to Aikyo.

" Let's get going." said Aikyo as she exited the Hokage's office and headed towards the acdemy with her siblings.

Walking towards the exit, Aikyo smirked._We have no time to waste. The faster we complete the mission, the faster we can return back to our village, Ezemkai._

Sorrowangel823:

R&R


	2. Chapter I: Introductions

Chapter 1- Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Aikyo, Fuzaki, Mochi,and Kaede in my story.

Iruka held his nose attemting to stop the bleeding coming from his nose." Naruto!!!!!!!!!" Iruka yelled angerly, glaring at the blonde.

Naruto laughed nervously." Ahahaha….oops?"

Iruka grabbed a tissue wiping up the blood coming from his nose." At this rate Naruto, you'll never become a genin!"Iruka screamed at Naruto.

Everyone in the classrom laughed at Naruto and his 'stupitiy'.

"Hahahah! What are you talking about? Naruto will never become a genin!" snickered at student.

"Errr….You wait! One day I will become Hokage! Believe it!" yelled Naruto facing the other students.

" Shut up Naruto!" Iruka roared.

Iruka sighed, glancing at the door." Anyways there's going to be four new students that'll be joining us today."

Everone stopped laughing as the classroom door creaked open. Four older looking people walked in the classroom.

"..." Aikyo stared at the younger students. " Iruka? Why is that I'm in a class full of 12 year olds..." Aikyo questioned.

"...Yah. Shouldn't we be with an older class or maybe skip this and become a genin?" Mochi questioned Iruka.

" Uh...I'm not liking the idea of being stuck with younger students. Though the Hokage must of had a reason to put us in a lower class." Fuzaki stared at younger students like they were from another species.

" I don't either, but Hokage most likely knows that the genin exams are soon and just placed us here for now." Kaede yawned, walking behind the rest.

" Let's welcome: Aikyo Ezemkai, Fuzaki Ezemkai, Mochi Ezemkai, and Kaede Ezemkai." Iruka said, pointing at each ninja. "Aikyo sit between Sasuke and Sakura. Fuzaki sit between Shikamaru and Chouji. Mochi sit between Kiba and Shino. Kaede sit between Hinata and Ino."

All four of them got into their seats.

"Iruka-sensei. Why is that this 'girl' gets to sit next to my Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura

NOOOO! Why is that that bitch gets to sit nexts to my Sasuke-kun?? Inner sakura roared.

" Your Sasuke-kun? What the hell are you talking about?? He's mine!" Ino screamed shrilly.

" What are both talking about?? He's MINE!" screamed another girl.

" NO! He's mine!" screamed the rest of girl population in the class besides Hinata, Aikyo, Kaede, and Mochi.

Aikyo sweatdropped. Whose so popular that almost the whole population of girls love him??

" Whose the guy that is supposed to be so hot that the whole population of girls like?" Aikyo questioned Sakura.

" Are you blind?? You are sitting next him!" screeched Sakura.

" Huh? That guy with a chicken's ass hairstyle? You have got to be kidding me!" Aikyo snickered and pointed at the chicken ass hairstyle.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY SASUKE-KUN?" screamed every girl besides Hinata, Kaede, Mochi, and Aikyo.

" Uhhh…I called him a chicken ass. Can you not notice the chicken ass that is connected to his head??" Aikyo questioned, laughing at Sasuke's hairstyle.

Your telling me that that guy is Sasuke Uchiha?? I stuck with a chicken's ass to complete my mission? NOOO! Aikyo mentally screamed.

"Aikyo, you got a point that he has a chicken ass hairstlye, but I think he's cute." Mochi pointed out.

" I agree with Mochi." Kaede nodded her head in agreement..

That's not fair! Aikyo gets really cute guy that has the Sharingan to research on! Mochi pouted mentally.

Aikyo stared at them with a you-got-to-be-kidding-me stare.

" You all have mental problems!"Aikyo yelled,slamming her hand onto the desk.

Interesting. That was the first girl to ever say that to me. Sasuke smirked, thinking.

Iruka took a huge glup of air."EVERYONE! SETTLE DOWN!" Iruka screamed.

The classroom got oddly quiet. Everyone there forgot that Iruka was even there.

"Ok. Now that I got everyone's attention, I want you all to ge-" Iruka said before the lunch bell rings.

DING DONG DING DONG!

" Yay! Lunch already?" Mochi yelled happily. She walked out of the classroom and into the training grouds.The rest of the siblings just followd her.

" Mochi…We gotta talk." Aikyo commanded coldly, tugging Mochi towards a noncrowd place.

Shittt! Aikyo is going to give me that long lecture! Mochi sweatdropped.

Hm. Looks like Mochi is not going to survive that lecture. Fuzake chuckeled mentally, smirking at Mochi.

I feel bad for her. Aikyo's lectures are long and annoying. Also if you don't pay attention, she beat the crap out of you. She is the strongest out of all of us. That reminds me…isn't Fuzaki the usual one that gets lectured by all of us. How strange. Kaede pondered, staring lazily at the rest of the siblings.

When they got to the place that was no people at all, the lecture has started.

" Mochi, you know that we weren't suppose to give the Hokage our names, right?" Aikyo coldly asked.

Mochi gulped. "Y-yeah."

" Then why did you give your name out? Because you did that, the rest of us had to give out our names or the Hokage will be supicious." Aikyo questioned coldly.

" I-I'm sorry! I was careless that time. I promise that I'll never do that again. Please don't beat me up tho bloody crap." Mochi pleaded, imagining what happens to Fuzaki usually.

Aikyo sighed." Fine. I going to warn you all. Don't do ANYTHING that'll get the Hokage supicious." Aikyo muttered, narrowing her eyes at them.

Aikyo had the upper advantage since she has medical abilities. The rest of the siblings headed back to the classroom and left Aikyo so she pondered about this situation.

Aikyo sighed once more.Some things just never change. Oh, well won't do to much harm to our mission.Aikyo wondered. Then she was going to head back to the classroom when a some what deep voice spoke out, questioning her.

" What are you doing??"

sorrowangel823:

yay! I finished the first chapter of my first fanfic!

R&R

oh...I don't have anything against sasuke or sakura. I seem to notice sasuke hairstyle looks like a chicken's butt and sakura seemed very competive and is hopelessly in love with him in the begining of the manga.


	3. Chapter II: Questioning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2- Questioning

Pairings: Itachixoc , the rest are either extremely minor or not really mentioned at all, except maybe hinataxnartuo.

I'll like to thank these reviewers:

naturerocks411- yay! thanks for reviewing my fanfic!

kari213- There's one vote for hinata/naruto.

skye101-thanks for the review.

Last chapter: A deep voice said. "What are you doing??"

Aikyo turned her head to see Sasuke leaning on a tree giving her a questioning glance.

Aikyo narrowed her eyes, retorting." What do you think I doing? That's kinda retarded question. I was heading back to the classroom until you stopped me from where I was headed. Retard."

Aikyo started to panic mentally. _Not good. Did he hear me talking with Mochi and the rest?_

Sasuke monotonely replied." I was asking what were you doing before."

Aikyo sighed and replied sarcasticly." Why do you need to know? Are you trying to give me hints that you're a stalker?"

Aikyo walked past Sasuke, towards the Acdemy entrance, thinking. _Great. How am I suppose to research on the Shari__n__gan when Sasuke is already supicious? My other choice ain't so pretty either. Staying in a room with a S rank missing nin isn't the greatest idea. That means that I'll have to stick with Sasuke_.

Sasuke stared at Aikyo, annoyed." Hn."

Sasuke walked towards the Acdemy, pondering. _There's something going on between those four that they don't want me to know. Hn. Whatever they're hiding, I'll figure it out_

Aikyo walked into the classroom, noticing the others. She walked next to her siblings and whispered harshly " Sasuke is on to us. Don't get to close to him. Avoid him at all cost and try not to act weird." She continued to walked to her seat and then sat down thinking._Great, one more person to add to the massive list of people that could get supicious. Man, why of all people the chicken ass person gets on to us first._

Iruka announced." Ok class. Let's continue from where we have started. I want the whole class to go to training ground #2 and practice your aiming skills."

Sakura eyed Aikyo, making sure that she doesn't 'try' anything to her 'Sasuke-kun. _This is the perfect chance to show that bicth that I'm more worther than her to have Sasuke-kun._

Aikyo walked behind the rest._Oh great, aiming practice. So am I suppose to miss the target on purpose? No, we don't need to do that. We should be ok. Even if we have perfect aiming skills, no one should get supicious at all. Besides there's prodigys that can do that at this age. Not only that, I'm one year older than these people. Iruka also said that the genin exams are tommorow. I'll tell the rest to don't hold back on aiming_.

Aikyo ran towards the others, whispering in their ears " Don't hold back on this lesson. We should be ok. There's many prodigies in Konoha and most likely can do this with ease. We'll just be consider a prodigy. As long as we don't exeed the prodigy's limit, we wouldn't get caught."

Mochi eyed Aikyo uncertianly." You sure about this?".

Mochi scratched her head, wondering._This is not normal for Aikyo to say that. She's the usual one to to say don't take chances, better to be safe than sorry. How odd._

Aikyo pointed out." Yeah. You can show them that we aren't pathectic fool 'trying' to become a ninja.This lesson should be relatively easy for a acdemy students in Ezemkai." Aikyo glanced at Sakura, smirking. "Also, that pink monster is like glaring at me like there's no tommorow. You know how I am. I don't back down from challenges and that pink monster is most defintely challenging me."

Sakura started to twitch after noticing that Aikyo was smirking at her._Errr…why is that bitch smirking?! God damn it! Stop smirking! She's up to something no good. She's most likely trying to steal my Sasuke-kun!_Sakura ran towards Iruka, yelling. " Iruka-sensei! Can I show these new students how to throw and aim kunais?" Sakura turned around and sickly smiled at Aikyo, Kaede, and Mochi.

Aikyo chuckled silently._That pink monster think that she can outwit me? She is sadly mistakened. A ninja of Ezemkai will never lose to any other ninjas from other villages, especially genins._ Akiyo's smirk just gotten bigger as she walked up to Sakura or as known: pink monster.

" Sakura...do show me and my siblings how to throw a kunai..." Aikyo said sacrasticly. Her voice is dripping of sacrasm. Aikyo moved away, letting Sakura walk in front of her to let her throw kunais.

Sakura glared angerly at Aikyo._Errrr...that bitch! She thinks I suck! I'll show her!_

_"CHAAAA!" Inner Sakura screamed. "You can do it! Show that bitch what we are made of!"_

Sakura stood in front of the class and threw three kunais to the targets on the trees. The 2 out of 3 of the kunais hit the target,but the last one whizzed past the target sign on the tree and strucked the tree behind the targetted tree.

_SHIT! I missed one. Oh well. I doubt that evil slut could do any better._ Sakura mentally laughed.

_Those targets are very high level aiming skills. I should be glad that I hit 2 out of three. There's no way she can hit all three. our lesson only needs three targets, but there's 10 in total. Only my Sasuke-kun can hit all 10!_ Sakura thought, mentally praisied Sasuke.

"Good job Sakura. You got two out of three. Only few students can get that much." Iruka praised Sakura.

Sakura is one of Iruka's best students. Iruka knew that Sakura could do at least that good.

" Ok, which of you four wants to go first??" Iruka asked the siblings.

" Is it ok if I try to aim for all 10?" Aikyo asked, positioning herself into a slanted position to throw the kunais at the target.

"W-what? All 10?!" Iruka exclaimed. He turned himself around to face Aikyo." There's no one that can hit all 10, besides Sasuke. You sure that you want to do that?!" Iruka asked, eying at Aikyo uncertianly.

_There's no way a regular 13 year old can hit all of 10 of the targets. That's impossible. Only prodigys are able to do that. If she insit on that then I'll let her. Still, I can't believe someone would want to try that. Then again... Hokage-sama told me about their irregular chakara patterns. Hmm...there's always a possible chance. If she all targets then that's evidences that their level is beyond a acdemy student._ Iruka thought carefully. He stared carefully at the targets and then turned his head to Aikyo.

_Maybe I have made a mistake in not holding back on this lesson. If I get all the targets then they might think that I'm tring to showoff. A mere acdemy students hould be able to do this simple lesson in the village of Ezemkai. Oh well. I have already made this decsion. _Aikyo thought, sighing.

With one quick movement, Aikyo closed her eyes and took out 8 kunais and threw them at the targets. Right after that, she took out 2 more kunais and lashed them out on 2 of the 8 kunais from before. The 2 kunais from the last set reseted the 2 out of 8 kunais to diffierent locations which the last two targets were located. Then a couple seconds later all 10 kunais strucked all 10 of the target boards.

_This is interesting. So this girl is actually strong. Not only that... she was the first to reject me__.NO ONE rejects me. _Sasuke mentally smirked as he turn his head to face Aikyo._ Finally, for once there's is a girl that's worthy of me that has the looks and strength to match that._

Sakura's jaws dropped dramatically as her eyes widen from shock as she looks from Aikyo to Sasuke.

_There's no way someone could do that! Even Sasuke-kun took couple of tries to get perfection on this lesson._ Sakura mentally screamed.

Aikyo saw the Sakura's reaction and mentally laughed._ This is exepted of all acdemy students in Ezemkai. Man... I should have took a picture to savior the moment. _

Aikyo chuckled to herself as she walked next to siblings and whispered." Did you guys see the reaction of the pink monster??"

" Yeah! That was hilairious!" Fuzaki whispered to Aikyo as he silently chuckled to himself.

" Man, Aikyo... I never knew you could get that kind of reaction out of Sakura.This isn't so amazing in Ezemkai, infact if you didn't get all 10 you were below Ezemkai standards!" added Mochi.

" I'm going next." replied Kaede.

_Man...I can't believe a acdemy student should be that surprised at getting all 10 of the targets._thought Kaede

She walked pasted the pink monster and asked Iruka to go next.

" Iruka-sensei can I go next?? I also want to hit all targets." asked Kaede as walked infront of Iruka-sensei.

_If they are all from the same clan like Hokage-sama said then all of them should be able to get all targets. I suspect all of them are prodigys of their clan. The problem is what clan? I'm not sure about that. After class is over, I'll report this to the Hokage._ Iruka mentally reminded himself.

" Ah... you can go next, Kaede." said Iruka as he turn to face the siblings.

_So if my theory is correct then all four of the siblings are prodigys or already had ninja training._ Iruka thought.

Kaede, also went to the position that Aikyo was at when she threw the kunais.

With one quick movement, Kaede also closed her eyes and took out 8 kunais and threw them at the targets. Right after that, she took out 2 more kunais and lashed them out on 2 of the 8 kunais from before. The 2 kunais from the last set reseted the 2 out of 8 kunais to diffierent locations which the last two targets were located. Then a couple seconds later all 10 kunais strucked all 10 of the target boards. Kaede used the exact style as Aikyo used to throw the kunais.

" W-wwhat? How is that possible?? There's no way both of them can do that!" spluttered Sakura as she backs away from the siblings.

" Actually, all of us have perfection in aim." Kaede relied lazily and then glanced at Aikyo.

" Yeah, we actually focus on our training then our looks. That could be a reason that we're stronger than you." replied Aikyo, smiling at her siblings.

" Did I mention that you focus on your looks a bit overboard?? Seriously, if like you broke a nail, you would cry over it for days." Mochi added as the rest of the students got in line to attempt this lesson.

Then the rest of the students attempt it, but failed. Sasuke got 9 out of 10. The rest of the acdemy students got 3 to 5 targets the most.

" Ok class. Today's lesson is over. You are all dismissed. Don't forget that the Genin Exams are tomorrow." Iruka yelled from a distance.

He's heading towards Hokage's tower to tell the Hokage what he had discovered about the four newcomers.

" I'm hungry." complained Fuzaki, giving looks at his siblings for a reply.

" Wanna eat ramen? The ramen bar is really near our apartments." Aikyo questioned.

" Ramen... sounds great! Let's get going!" yelled Fuzaki as he runs the exact opposite way of the ramen bar.

"Uhhh... Fuzaki...You're going the wrong way.." said Kaede as she points the direction of the ramen bar." The ramen bar is exactly the opposite of where you were heading."

From a distance you heard Fuzaki scream." I KNEW THAT!"

" Hey, Aikyo? I'm not in the mood for ramen. Is it ok that I go to a different place to eat?" Mochi asked as she glances at a direction that she last saw the dango restruant.

" Sure...Just remember that our apartment is next to the ramen bar." Aikyo replied, jumping onto the roof of a building and headed after Fuzaki.

" Ok then...I'm off." Mochi sighed, jumping from building to building headed towards the dango shop.

There was an akward silence.

"... NOO! Everyone lefted me! Mochi wait up!" Kaede yelled angerly, jumping onto rooftops of houses and quickened her pace to catch up with Mochi.

_Hmmm...ramen bar eh? I'll follow Aikyo since she seem to be leading something. Then I'll try to figure out what they're hiding from me._ Sasuke thought before a pink blob attack him from behind.

" Sasuke-kun! Let's eat dinner together!" screamed Sakura as she cling onto Sasuke as if her life depended on it.

" What are you talking about??!" Ino screamed. " Sasuke-kun, let's ditch forehead girl and eat dinner together!"

" Nooo! Sasuke-kun eat dinner with ME!" screamed the other girls in the acdemy that heard Sakura and Ino.

_Shit. Fangirls. __RUN_Sasuke thought as he flee from the fangirls.

" SASUKE-KUN! Where are you going?!" screamed all the fangirls.

At the Ramen Bar

Aikyo's POV

_MMMM! This ramen is really good._I though happily as I slurp up the ramen.

I notices the kid next to her has oddly looking whiskers on his face that was eating large amounts of ramen. I pondered for a moment, then remembered that this kid is the Kyubbi container.

" Fuzaki!" I hissed." That kid right next to me is your mission! Hey..are you paying attention to me?!"

I noticed that Fuzaki wasn't even paying attention to me.

So I nudged Fuzaki and pointed out the blond kid that is sitting next to me.

" Oh yeah, I noticed that kid during class. He has whiskers on his face so I knew that he was the Kyubbi continer." Fuzaki replied between slurps.

I sighed. _This is hopeless. I'll help Fuzaki with his mission. I'll confront the kyubbi kid for him. _

" Hey, aren't you in my class? What's your name again?" I asked trying not to look supicious.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I going to become hokage one day and then everyone will look up to me! Believe it!" Naruto yelled facing me.

_Hmmm...her face seem to look familar. I think I saw her somewhere. Somewhere...where did I saw her before??_Naruto pondered as he scratched his head in confusion.

I was going to reply back when everything got dark. It then brightens up showing me a vision.

**" Uhhh... Orochimaru...you'll never reach your goal of destroying Konoha!" said Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha as he struggled to win the battle.**

**"Ha! You're too old Sarutobi-sensei! How does it feel to die at your student's hands?" hissed Orochimaru, attempt****ing**** to kill his sensei.**

**I heard a blood curling scream.**

**"Ahhh!" **

**Everything got bloody red.**

**Third Hokage had died at the hands of Orochimaru.**

**-Flash-**

**I saw a blond woman wearing the Hokage's robe standing in a high place.**

**"Tsunade, you are now the 5th Hokage of Konoha! The village is in your hands." said a elder of Konoha.**

**Then I heard a loud applauded from the audience, all the citzens and ninjas of Konoha.**

I shook my head to get the vision out of my head. It's quite obvious that Naruto can't become the 5th Hokage because some person named Tsunade is going to be 5th Hokage. It was in my vision. There's one problem. I haven't had a vision in about a year. That could only mean one thing.

" Hokage, eh? I think that you'll one day reach your goal Naruto." I replied.

_He's most likely going to be 6th Hokage. He has the ability and personality to work hard enough to become hokage.Thought he has to get more serious about it._ I thought looking at Naruto.

I was about to say something when a screech came from my back side.

" You demon! What are you doing here?!"

Sorrowangel823:

Yay! I finished my second chapter!

Oh...all the siblings sometimes have these visions that usually tells something that's going to happen later in the future.

I have nothing against Sasuke or Sakura...I just noticed that in the begining of the manga she's really mean to Naruto and I didn't like that. Oh, for Sasuke...I just noticed that his hairstyle looks too much like a chicken's butt.


	4. Chapter III: Realization

Chapter 3- Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: 

Itachixoc and other minor pairings

I'll like to thank these reviewers:

Naturerocks411- Umm...yeah. I knew that Kari213 because that I looked at her profile.

AsianRice1992- Yeah, I agree with you about the reviewing. I gave most of the stories that I read a review. Why can't people just click the purple button that says go on the bottum leftish corner and give me a comment. I don't know why. Oh, there's now two votes for hinata/naruto

Kari213- yeah... i most likely won't change hinataxnaruto unless i get more votes for sakuraxnaruto or naruto with someone else.

Demon F0rce-Thanks for reviewing both chapter 1&2. HinataxNaruto got like 4 votes! Its most likely that I'll put hinaxnaru. Oh did you read the character info? If you didn't than you should...one of my friends mistaken one of my ocs as a girl and he's a boy...

Drake916- Thanks, you should vote on the pairings

Last Chapter: " You demon! What are you doing here?!"

Aikyo's P.O.V

Outside the ramen bar stood a annoying looking fangirl with a hideous bright colored hair, sneering at poor clueless Naruto

I'm sure that there's absoultely no way I'm going to get along with the purple hair fangirl.

After Ami made that comment,I immediately turned my head to face Naruto. There's was only one person that would be called a demon and that's Naruto

Naruto held a pissed expression, but also confused." Huh….what do you mean by that? " Naruto yelled, pointing to Ami.

Naruto held in the tears. Why is that everyone is always calling me a demon?! What have I done to them that was so horrible to make them react like this?

Ami swayed her hair, shoving the piece of purple shit in everyone's face." Do you really wanna know?"

'...I don't know a way for her to die. Burning in hell doesn't seem good enough. What shall i do? Cut off that piece of shit she calls beautiful hair? Give her scars on her face that looks like you doodle all over? Hmm...so many choices, but I could do all of it? But wouldn't a Konoha ninja stop my evil rampage of killing this girl?' I smirked evily, thinking of ways to kill this fangirl.'Too bad for Ami that she didn't see my killing aura that's flowing around me was even worse than her purple demented hair.'

One of Ami's little followers stuttered cautiously." H-hey, Ami….you know that telling him about that topic is against the law."

Ami tossed that purple piece of throwup and sneered." Fine…If I see your face again anywhere near me, I'll make sure your life is miserble. Yes… Its going to be much more worse than it is now."

Naruto's expression went from rage to saddness.

Naruto sadly stared at the floor. 'Why is that everyone is treating me like this? Why? Am I that horrible that I should be considered a demon?'

Then I glance at Naruto to see Naruto with his head slightly tilted so that his face is facing the floor of the ramen bar.

Then I heard Naruto's very sad thoughts that were emitting from him.

I just more pissed then I started out with.

That isn't right! Why is that people that are different like Sasuke get glory and people like Naruto get only sorrow and anger? I pondered sadly, glancing at Naruto.

I still can see many different emotions sorrow and grief in his eyes even though he was barely showing his eyes.

All of the sudden, my urge of beating the bloody shit out of Ami just went passed the point that the bitch wil get some beating even though it might endanger the mission.

Ok…THAT'S IT! I had it! I beating the bloody shit out of that bitch! And maybe if she pisses me off some more I'll cut off her ugly, demented purple hair. I glared angerly at Ami. My killing aura surronded me like steam evaporating from the hot springs.

Fuzaki heard everything and had a huge urge to beat the bloody shit out of Ami. He glance at Aikyo and saw the same reaction.Not only that, Fuzaki heard every single thing that I was thinking since I was yelling really hard. That was mostly because I was facing Fuzaki and the Ami most of the time when I was mentally yelling. Fuzaki and I have similar anger problems. We seem to get angery at simliar problems.

Our glances met and I saw Fuzaki's reaction and he seem to be very pissed like me.

So...are you thinking what I'm thinking? I mentally asked Fuzaki.

Yeah...you were spraying your thoughts everywhere! If everyone had a ablitiy of mentally talking...Then everyone in this ramen bar would have of heard you. Though I fully agree with you about this situation. Not only that...I haven't been able to train for a while because of my mission.Beating the shit out of this bitch could serve as a minor training or it could entertian me some what. Hmmm...that reminds me, if Naruto is my mission then I'll definetly remember how the kyubbi container is being treated right now. How about we show this bitch what the Ezemkai clan can do. Fuzaki thought as he mentally agreed with me.

Then we both nodded our heads and walked up to Ami. 

I was the first to speak.

" Hey, your piece of throwup shit?Do you know how it feels to be called demon every single day, not even knowing why?! So do you?!" I asked angerly. I tried to control my anger, glaring intensely at Ami. I was getting more angerer by the second because of Ami hideous face. Also, she was sneering at me.

" Who are you to control what I say?!" Ami screamed shrilly as she fliped her hair and then looked at her groupie for an answer. " Right girls?"

" Yeah! Do you even know who we are? HUH?" screamed one of Ami's groupies as they glared at me and my brother.

She does not know how much shit she's in right now. She just pissed off two of the remaining Ezemkai. Not only that, Me and Fuzaki both have anger problems. We are no where near perfect in social life, but in ninja skills we are known as prodigys. Though, we aren't suppose to use to much strengh or power. That could ruin the mission and reveal our village.

" I don't even care that you're girls, I going to beat the bloody shit out of every single one of you! Wait a second….you can't even be considered a girl since you're a hideous flat chested with the bitchest face I have ever seen in my whole entire life!" yelled Fuzaki as walks closer to Ami and smirked at me.

How was that insult/threat? Fuzaki asked me mentally as he smirked at me. 

Hmmm...not bad dear brother. I mentally replied as I started to smirk. My brother's insults are getting a lot better than I expected.

" Yeah…do you know what I do to people like you?" I asked with a demented smirk that is currently smacked acrossed my face as I walked closer to them.

" You scream for mercy since me and my gang are going to beat the crap out of you guys!" Ami screamed shrilly. " Let's jump them!"

They pitfully attempt to jump us, but we just jumped out of the way on the roof of the ramen bar hiding from them.

They are pitfully excuses for a ninja. I wondered what they were doing during class because she didn't even notice our chakara that was sticking out like a sore thumb above the ramen bar. I thought as I got ready to beat the shit out of her. That's what I usually do to people that got me really mad, but for people like her, I usually torture them. There's a problem with that. If I do that, there might be ninjas that might notice me. That'll endanger the mission a lot. So instead of that I decided to scare that shit out of her.

" Hey! Where they go?! Stop hiding from us you cowards!" screamed Ami as she looked on her left and right before she was lifted up by her shirt by me. 

" Hey…Let me go you bitch!" Ami screamed as she tried to get out of my iron grip.

" Stop squealing or I'll rip your throat out." I commanded coldly and tightened my grip and lifted her up off her feet.

"LET ME GO GOD DAMN IT!" Ami screamed and she started to panic. She got a feeling that I wasn't kidding.

Ami started to squirm like crazy in my iron grip. 

Then I threw her all the way acrossed the street that the ramen bar was at.

" Hey! Aikyo! Why did you do that! I was going to beat her to bloody shit!" yelled Fuzaki as he ran towards me.

" That's because that if we show to much strengh, the Konoha ninjas that are around here might notice how strong we are and get supicious. Dumbass. Have you even thought of that?" I whispered to him as I started to walk towards Ami with my demented grin that was still smacked acrossed my face.

" Hey! I'm not a dumbass!" Fuzaki yelled behind me.

She is right about that. I haven't thought about that. I let my anger cloud me of my mission. How foolish of me. Fuzaki thought as he mentally scolded himself.

Ami landed right in front of Sasuke. She had bleeding cuts from the landing after I violently threw her across the street.

Meanwhile, Sasuke just escaped the evil, rabid fangirls that were chasing after him like there was no tommorow. He glanced at what was in front of him for a moment and look up to see me walking towards her.

So Aikyo was the one to throw this annoying fangirl from where she was first at. Aikyo has insane strengh. She odiviously had ninja training. Did anyone else even notice that?Then again she could be different then I expected. Sasuke thought, staring at me.

" Sasuke-kun! Help me! These bitcthes are annoying! Sasuke-kun!" Ami screeched,clinging onto Sasuke.

" Let me go. I have no interest in helping you with you pathetic problems." Sasuke commanded coldly, focusing more on me and Fuzaki.

I ignored Sasuke supicious stare and looked at Ami evily.

I smirked." Your turn, brother." Then I picked up Ami again and punched her to my brother.

I snickered at Fuzaki's reaction. Heh...Fuzaki will be so happy that he gets the chance to beat someone up. I better not hog the fun...

" Thanks! I haven't beaten anyone up in years! Finally there's a really bitchy person for me to jump!" Fuzaki yelled gleefully. He picks Ami up by the shirt and punches her to me.

The feeling of beating a fucked up person is finally back! Back at Ezemkai, everyone doesn't have the guts to say that to me. Thanks Aikyo. Fuzaki mentally thanked me.

" Ha! So?! How do you like being beat to bloody shit by me? Hmmm?!" I asked, smirking.Then I pushed her to the ramen bar. After leaving that piece of shit, I walked towards the ramen bar to see how Naruto is doing.

I hope Naruto is ok. Wait..am I caring for a peron that I just met? Oh wow...Naruto is good person. He deserves more than that shit he's getting from everyone that hates him because of the Kyubbi.

When I got to the ramen bar, I walked towards Naruto and whispered. " Naruto...It's ok. They won't be bothering you ever again! in fact...no one will ever bother you about this AGAIN! Next time I see a person saying that shit to you, I'll be sure to beat them to bloody crap."

Naruto glances up at me with a sad smile.

" Why are you helping me? You just met me..." Naruto muttered sadly as he turned his head to face his empty ramen bowl.

" What the hell are you talking about?! So what if I just met you?! No one deserves that kind of treatment! You still got the rights to live a happy life! Those people who treat you like shit don't deserve to live! They have no idea how you feel! No worries Naruto! I'll be you friend! I'll promise you on that!" I shouted at him with a joyfully smile.

" Hey, count me in too! if my sister is your friend then why not I be your friend too?" Fuzaki smiled widely, patting Naruto on the head.

" Thanks you guys...I'll promise you guys that I'll work harder to become stronger and then I could protect you guys instead of you guys protecting me. Believe it!" Naruto shouted out. Then he scratch his blonde head. " Umm...anyways thanks! I'm going to head home." Naruto head off to his apartments.

"Hmmm...Not bad of a guy that holds the Kyubbi." I whispered to Fuzaki. " Remember that this guy is your mission.."

"Yeah, Yeah..I know...Let's go find Mochi and Kaede.." Fuzaki sighed. Then he paid for their ramen. " Come on."

" Coming.." I shouted to Fuzaki. I watched Naruto walk into his apartment.

Wow...he lives really near our apartment...Hmmm...that's a good thing for Fuzaki...I thought as I raced after Fuzaki. We headed to the dango shop. I heard a agruement going inside of the dango shop.

Mochi's POV

Who the hell is he to tell me where I go?! That pupiless freak is going down! I thought angerly as I faced the pupiless freak. 

Ughhhh! Just looking at him makes me angry!

I was minding my business, eating favorite food, dango until that freak bump into me when I was going to pay for me and Kaede's dango. Then he had the nerve to say watch where I was going when it is clearly his fault that he bumped into me!

Flashback:

" MMM! This dango from the shop in Konoha has the best dango so far out of the other hundred of dango shop I have tried!" I shouted gleefully at Kaede.

" I know...you say that every time you go to a different dango shop. I getting tired of you saying that." yawned Kaede as she ate the last piece of dango she had. " I don't see why you like dango so much. I'm getting tired of it. Maybe next time I'll go with Aikyo and Fuzaki to a ramen shop. Also it might be more interesting then watching you yell about dango." Kaede turned her head to face the direction of the ramen shop.

" Fine. You can insult me, but don't insult my precious dango! No matter how much times I eat it, it never taste bad!" I muttered as I finished my last piece of dango.

I gonna miss you my precious dango. I can't believe that I'll already finished 10 sticks of dango! I too full to eat another stick. Oh well, I guess I'll pay for the dango that me and Kaede ate. Man...why did I voluteer to hold all the money for me and Kaede? -Sigh- I thought as I got up from my seat to head towords the counter to pay for the meal. Then all of a sudden a iron wall blocked my way to the counter.

"Huh? Why is there a wall between me and the counter?" I asked aloud and look up to see a guy with no pupils, or at least that's what I thought.

" Get out of my way you fool." the pupiless freak commande coldly to me as he pushed me out of the way to head to a table.

" Um...sorry about Neji. He's usually like that." a girl with a pink outfit on apolgized to me and rushed towards this 'Neji'.

" Hey wait up for meeeeeeeeeee!" screamed a guy with the thickest, ugliest, black eyebrows I have ever seen in my whole entire life. It was hideous sight. No one will survive that long looking at those eyebrows so I did what I consider a normal person would of done.

" UGHHHH! MY EYES! I BEEN SCARDED FOR LIFE! HELP ME! CALL 911!" I shrieked like a sissy and ran towards Kaede and hid behind her. 

"Huh?" The guy blinked clueless with the hideous eyebrows. He glance towards the area that this noise had come from. 

" No bother with weakling Lee. Wait, I forgot that you are a weakling too." Neji stated coldly as he faced the waitress. " Two orders of regular dango."

" Why you bastard! You got the nerve to say that! You were the one to bump into me! Not only that...that guy called Lee gots the most hidous pair of eyebrows I have ever seen! How is that you aren't effected be its hideousness?! Hey, maybe that because you are in LOVE with him and don't wanna insult him?" I asked him angerly as I walked towards Neji.

" Do you know what I think of you? A weakling that wants to become stronger even though that's impossible since its fate that that can't happen." Neji replied coldly as faced me. " Me in love with that weak, reatarded fool who thinks that he can beat me using only taijutsu only? Dream ON!" 

-Flashback ends-

" You...are going down!" I screamed as I was about to beat the shit out of the pupiless freak until Kaede pulled me away from him and whispered.

"You dumbass! That so called pupiless freak is Neji Hyuuga! He's your mission!"

" Wait...what?! That aggroant, selfish pupiless freak is Neji Hyuuga?! " I accidently shouted aloud and infront of Neji himself.

" Yeah. I'm Neji Hyuuga." Neji said as he smirked at me.

This is interesting. No one had ever said that to me. Neji thought as he faced me.

That guy is my mission?! I'm going to spend more than a year with that pupiless freak?! I thought as I turned around to face Kaede and screamed.

" NOOOOO!"

My voice echoed throughout this part of Konoha.

NOOOO!

" What are you screaming for you dumbass? I could hear you all the way from the ramen shop.."

sorrowangel823:

Yeah...I'm finally done with chapter 3.

Oh..about Neji. I have nothing against Neji. Its just that he acted like this until Naruto beat him during the chunin exams.

And for Ami... I just made her more bitcher than in the series.

And for Lee...i have nothing against him...but for a normal peron...they would have been creep out by his eyebrows too.


	5. Chapter IV: Forgetting the Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4- Forgetting the Pain

Pairings:

Itachixoc and other minor pairings

I'll like to thank these reviewers:

TehNaruto-Obsession: ...I can tell that you are hyper...oh, thanks for reviewing all the chapter:D

NatureRocks411: Is my fanfic that funny?

cardcaptorkana-chan : One more vote for hinaxnaru. Who's your favorite oc in my fanfic right now? Also...can you please review every chapter? That would make me very happy and update more quickly..

kari213: yes I know. I gave Fuzaki mood swings. Its funny to tpye about his mood swings.

AnimeSnowflake: Thanks for the review. There's going to nejixmochi later on they fanfic, but not now since Mochi hates Neji a lot currently in the chapters.

drake916: Thanks..hinaxnaru!!

Last Chapter: " What are you screaming for you dumbass? I could hear you all the way from the ramen shop.."

Regular POV:

" Mochi…I know that sometimes we meet really messed up people…but you don't have to tell everyone in this part of Konoha that you hate Neji Hyuuga." Aikyo said as she entered the dango shop as walked towards Mochi.

_Boy do I regret this..If I were Mochi, I would of peeled his skin off in anger. Mochi iw going to incredibly anger at me..._Aikyo thought. She turned her head to face Neji.

_His eyes..they have no pupil..its the Hyuuga. Mochi's mission. Wow. Do I feel bad for her.._Aikyo thought as she turned her focus to Mochi again.

" Not only that…isn't that guy your mission? It's not a good idea to hate someone that you're going to be with for most likely more than a year.." Aikyo whispered to Mochi as she then faced Kaede.

_We already have enough ninjas on our tracks. Its not wise to lead another prodigy into supicion._ Aikyo though as she mentally noted to make sure not get into situation like this.

Kaede fell asleep with her head facing the table, right after Aikyo and Fuzaki came into the dango shop and interrupted Mochi's agruement with Neji.

_Looks like Kaede is bored of Mochi agruing over some little problem like that. I can't blame her for that. I would of done the exact same thing, but luckily this stituation had already happen at the ramen shop. I am going to make sure that I or any of my siblings don't get into these situation again. What am I thinking?! That's about __impossible__ to there's me and Fuzaki with anger problems...Mochi with emotional problems...Kaede with her lazy attitude.._ Aikyo thought as she turned her attention to Kaede that was dozing off, not wanting to see the pissed off Mochi.

" Yeah..I agree with Aikyo. The situation you were in is way less complicated than what me and Aikyo went through. Let's just forget about this..ok?" Fuzaki said as he yawned, hinting that he's tired and wants to go home and sleep.

Then he mentally sent a message to Mochi. _You are going to fight him one day or the other. When that day comes, you have all the right to beat his tiny ass to the other world._

Mochi did not pay attention to Fuzaki's advice. Instead, she was still trying to burn holes out of Neji's body. But sadly...no sucess. So she then turned her focus to Aikyo.

" Bu-t…bu-t…There's no way that I'll let that pupiless freak just diss me like that! You were the one to tell us that you can't let people like him escape the torture they deserve!" spluttered Mochi as she pointed to Neji hinting that he was the one she was going to 'torture'.

" Yeah..but still. That is just minor thing to agrue over. You could of ignored that very easily. You know what me and Fuzaki met when we were at the ramen shop? We met this evil girl with demented purple hair. I was tempted to pull out every single piece of hair on hideous head that she owns off. She was going to become a shiny bald head when I was done with her, but because of certian thing, I didn't. You shouldn't either because of that certain thing. Now stop fooling around and let's get going and find our apartments." Aikyo said as she was about to head out the dango shop. " That includes you Kaede. Stop sleeping and get you lazyass out of the seat! You were suppose to make sure that Mochi doesn't get into any fights. Looks like you have failed to do that again."

" Awww man! I just dozed off too." complained Kaede as she followed Aikyo and Fuzaki out the dango shop.

Then you hear a scream from outside the dango shop.

" Mochi! Come on! I'm tired and I got a full stomach! That's the perfect time to sleep!!"

( sorrowangel823: Who do you think that was??)

" Fine." Mochi mumbled." But next time I see you, you won't be as lucky that my siblings interrupt our agruement that could of been a fight." Mochi attempted to burn holes in Neji by glaring really hard. Again. No sucess. Then she dashed out the dango shop, following her siblings. After a couple of minutes, she noticed that her siblings were already way ahead of her and almost out of sight so she screamed." Hey..wait up!" Mochi picked up some speed to catch up with her siblings, but she can't help feel that she forgot something. Something. She's not sure what, but was very sure that she FORGOT something. Its too late now since she didn't feel like remembering what that she forgot.

From inside the dango shop you hear:

" Hey! You didn't pay for your dango!" screeched the waitress as she waved their bill.

" Hn.." Neji said using the signature prodigy word._ This is getting interesting. That's the first girl that I don't know who confronted me like that. It's quite obvious that they aren't normal acdemy students. I could tell that they were already trained to be ninjas. I didn't need to use the Byakugan to figure out that they are stronger than they seem . I'll keep an eye out for them. I figure out what they're trying to hide from me. No..everyone in Konoha. _Neji finished the thought with a smirk and he walked toward his teammates.

-Next Day-

" Wake up you lazyasses! Today we're taking the genin exams! Its gonna easy and boring as D-ranked missions, but that means that we're getting closer on completing out mission!" yelled Aikyo as she got out of the bathroom, finished with her shower.

" Nnnn? Its morning already? Awww man!" complained Fuzaki as he got out of bed and walked toward his bathroom on the right side of the apartment room.

" Breakfast is eggs and toast!" Aikyo yelled at the bathroom door, well to Fuzaki.

" Ok!" yelled Fuzaki from the inside the bathroom.

From inside the bathroom you hear Fuzaki complain. " Man. Why did I get choosen for this really fricking difficult mission..Not only that, I most likely will have to take the chunin exams after the genin..When I'm done with this mission, I'm going to kill Aikyo..."

" Stop complaining you lazyass! You wanted a more difficult mission, and now you got one!" yelled Aikyo as she cooks her breakfast.

" I didn't want a mission that is ONE flipping year or MORE!" yelled Fuzaki from the bathroom." Oh..Whatever! I want to complain too! My mission has 2 parts! With missiing nins! S rank Missing nins! What now?! You have no right to complain when there is others with more difficult mission. In fact, your mission should be the easiest!" yelled Aikyo. She then smell something burning...

" Errgg! My egg! great! Its burnt!" complained Aikyo as she took out her burnt egg from the pan. It flopped onto the nicely, fresh toast.

" I'm blaming Fuzaki..."

(sorrowangel823: Fuzaki and Aikyo shared the same apartment room. Kaede and Mochi shared a apartment room. Each apartment room has two rooms and two batrooms, and one kitchen/living room.Both apartment rooms were connected so when Aikyo yelled wake up you lazyasses, everyone heard her. Also, Fuzaki and Aikyo like to blame all the bad luck on each other.)

With Mochi and Kaede:

" Nooo!" groaned Mochi. " I don't wanna pass the genin exam _again_..." Mochi ploped out of bed from the other apartment room and headed to her bathroom to take a shower.

( sorrowangel823: I have a reason that Ezamkai siblings act the way they do now. They aren't snobby or stuck up, its just that in their village, genin exams are usually given to ages 7-8. Their village, Ezemkai, and their education system is very different from Konoha. The focuses are on the 3 types of fight ways: taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu first before the ninja rules, etc. Not only that, the exams are much more diffcult than the exams in other villages. They don't want to be bored to death with basics that were taught in the first year of the Acdemy that are now part of the genin exams. )

" Another day...Another day of torture of going to class with acdemy students...not only that...today is the genin exams. I feel too lazy to get up, but if i don't get up Mochi will most likely throw ice into my shirt...( Kaede shuddered on that idea that Mochi would do something like that...Aikyo would, now you mention it...Mochi would be mean sometimes and do that...anyways..) I better get up." yawned Kaede as she slowly got out of bed and head to the bathroom.

Back to Fuzaki and Aikyo:

" Mmmm...these eggs and toast taste ok, but I wanted ramen.." said Fuzaki in middle of bites of his breakfast. He just finished taking a shower and his black hair was dripping wet.

" Yeah...me too. Not only that...my egg is burnt.. Yesterday's ramen tasted so good..I want some more." mumbled Aikyo as she washed her dishes from breakfast. Her black hair is also dripping wet. The water from her hair from her hair dripped onto her face, looking like she was crying.

" Hey are you crying?" Fuzaki said jokingly as he pats Aikyo's back.

" What the fuck! I'm not crying! Can't you use your blind eyes to see that this 'tears' are water dripping from my head." Aikyo screamed at Fuzaki. She shook her head to forget about what Fuzaki just said and then faced away from Fuzaki. Then she started to uppack her weapons.

" Oops..Aheh..Forgot about that you don't cry." Fuzaki said apologizing.

Fuzaki's expression sadden as he remember why Aikyo and himself never cry. _I shouln't have said that...Aikyo is touchy about that topic..Aikyo may look cold and distant, but she wasn't like that couple of years ago. We all were. All Aikyo is doing is pretending to be nice. Inside she's hurting from her memories. We all are, but she was hit the hardest. I'm amazed that Aikyo opened up to Naruto so easily. Maybe its because Naruto and her are alike. Different from the rest._ Fuzaki ended that thought as he started unpacked his weapons along with Aikyo.

( sorrowangel823 : If you were wondering why don't Aikyo and Fuzaki don't use the blowdryer read this: Mochi and Kaede doesn't know how they got that habit even though they have been with Aikyo and Fuzaki for more than 3 years.It's most likely because they think that the blowdryer is a waste of electricty. I know a weird cause, I just wanted to add that. I also wanted to add that. Also, concerning Aikyo and her siblings past. I'll tell you guys later in most likely later couple of chapters. )

" Are you done eating? If you are we should get heading to class. Class starts in 10 minutes." stated Aikyo as she prepare her senbons in her kunai pouch. She seemed to forgot about what Fuzaki said earlier.

" Yeah. I'm done with breakfast. Is Mochi and Kaede done with breakfast?" asked Fuzaki, he prepared his weapons and scrolls.

" Uhh..yeah, they should be here right about..now!" said Aikyo as she turned her head towards the door that connects the two apartment rooms.

Right after Aikyo said that, Kaede and Mochi raced out from that door and said in one breath. " We're ready, let's get heading to the acdemy!"

" Since everyone is ready...let's get going!" yelled Aikyo as she raced out the apartment with her siblings following her to the acdemy.

At the Acdemy:

" Hey Narutooooooo!" Aikyo greeted Naruto with a friendly greeting and sat next to him on the right. Naruto was in the middle of the table.

Normally Aikyo would never talk like she does to Naruto to anyone she doesn't know personally, but Naruto was a exception. She thinks that she could understand him if she tries to be his friend. So that means she has to open up to him. You do not know how hard it is to start a conversation with Aikyo unless you got her mad. Naruto is very lucky...

" Hey..it's Naruto! Hi Naruto!" Fuzaki also greeted him and sat on his other side.

Same with Fuzaki. Him and his sister aren't friendly with anyone, but the people they actually know personly. Mochi and Kaede were amazed that they are opening up to him so quickly.

Naruto had a amazed expression on his face. He did not expect that Aikyo and Fuzaki were serious about becoming his friend.

"Uh...Hi Aikyo and Fuzaki." replied Naruto as he gleefully thought_ I won't let Aikyo and Fuzaki down! I will become Hokage and prove to Aikyo and Fuzaki that I'm worth something to be friends with! Now I just have to hope that I can past the genin exams..What am I talking about ! I WILL past the genin exams! I hope that my thoughts are as strong as my actions. _Naruto's once gleeful face became a worried expression.

" No worries Naruto. You will pass the genin exams. One way or the other." Aikyo said resuring Naruto that he'll pass as she patted his shoulders.

_When I meant one way or the other...did I said that because of the vision I had late last night?_ Aikyo pondered at that as she recalled what the vision was from last night.

**Vision:**

**" Naruto! You failed!" Iruka screamed in the examination room.**

**-Flash-**

**"Heh. Naruto...do you know why everyone hates you? Its because you have the Kyubbi inside of you! You're a demon!" screeched a blue headed chunin. ( The only reason that his really name isn't on there is because this is Aikyo's vision and she doesn't know who that person was .)**

**" Naruto! Don't listen to him!" screamed Iruka as he struggled to stop the blue headed chunin from exposing the secret that was held from the birth of Naruto.**

**" Do you know that Iruka hated you because you killed his parents?" the blue headed chunin sneered as he continued to rant about Naruto and the fact that he was a 'demon.'**

**Naruto had a dibeliefed look on his face. His face was cover in shock and his mouth dropped in shock. **

**-Flash-**

**Iruka was infront of Naruto to protect Naruto from the massive shuriken that the blue headed chunin threw from where he was standing, a large branch a couple feet away.**

**Blood was dripping from Iruka's back onto Naruto's face. It looked like Naruto was crying tears of blood.**

**" Iruka-sensei..."**

**-Flash-**

**" Naruto close your eyes." Iruka said as he laid on the tree trunk.**

**" Iruka-sensei! You're bleeding! Let's get to the hospital!" Naruto yelled as he was about to grab Iruka's arm to lift him up.**

**" Naruto..listen to me. Close your eyes." Iruka said commandingly as he spitted out blood.**

**"Fine.." Naruto said unsurely. He wasn't sure about this since Iruka's wound is bleeding like crazy, spilling out onto the forest's ground.**

**Then Naruto looked at Iruka-sensei with an uneasy look and then slowly closed his eyes.**

**Naruto felt something getting tied to his forehead.**

**" Naruto...You can open your eyes now." Iruka said gently as he finished tying the headband to Naruto's forehead.**

**"Huh..What's this on my head?" asked Naruto. It took a couple of seconds to reconize that the object on his head is a Konoha ninja headband.**

**" Naruto...I offically pronounce you as a full fleged genin of Konoha!" Iruka pronounce happily as he laid back down on the tree trunk.**

**" And about taking me to the hospital...you can do that right now...this wound is pretty deep.."**

**-Vision ends-**

_Hmm..yeah..I did. As long as I don't interfere with Naruto's exam, he should still become a genin. That's good. He'll be one step closer to his dreams._ Aikyo thought as she looked at Naruto and then to Fuzaki.

_Not only that...if Naruto doesn't become a genin...Fuzaki's mission will just get more difficult._

The classroom door creaked open.

Aikyo turned her attention to the person that is entering the classroom.

_This chakara is Sasuke's chakara. Now to think about this situation...I should focus on my mission than Fuzaki's mission, but still. Naruto is still my friend. Even after I finished the mission, I'll still be his friend. Now to think about some more, my mission is the most difficult one to accomplish than Naruto since Naruto is already our friend. I have to either finish my mission before Sasuke become's a missing nin or go after Itachi instead. I don't think I want to stay anywhere near a emotionless s-ranked missing nin. ...Sasuke going to be just like his brother and become a missing nin, but the worst fact that his staying with a pale snake bastard. That's if I don't try to change the future. That reminds me of what I saw in this vision.The vision came to me when I was heading to Konoha with my siblings. _Aikyo pondered about her mission and the vision from two nights before she even got to Konoha.

**-Flash-**

**The setting was in a inn with two missing nins, Naruto, and Sasuke.**

**"Itachi, you bastard!" Sasuke screamed as he charged at Itachi with the chidori.**

**Naruto was with Jiryia on the other side of the inn facing Kisame.**

**-Flash-**

**" Arrrhggggg!" Sasuke screamed in pain as he suffered Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. The Mangekyou Sharingan sent Sasuke into a black and red world of pain and torture. Sasuke has to see the whole Uchiha clan dying right before his eyes. When he couldn't take the pain and sorrow he passed out in the inn. In the Mangekyou Sharingan's world it could be days while its only a couple of seconds in real life. **

**-Flash-**

**" Sakura...thank you." Sasuke said before he knocked Sakura out and left her on the bench.**

**Then Sasuke walked out the village's gates to meet the sound nins that were very close by. He found them later a couple miles away from the gates of Konoha.**

**" Let's get going.." Sasuke said coldly as he faced the 5 sound nins, otherwise known as Snake bastard's henchmen..wait there's one girl with dark pink hair..so 4 henchmen and 1 henchwoman.**

**Sasuke had offically became a missing nin and had lefted Sakura crying in her concious.**

**-Flash-**

_But..then again. That's before I even got to Konoha. That vision might change if I intercept him from meeting his brother, Itachi. Should I ?... I shouldn't. It doesn't matter. He is never going to forget to avenge his family. In order to do that he needs power. The snake bastard has the power Sasuke need, but it isn't enough_._And he doesn't know that. He's going to leave Konoha one way or the other._ Aikyo thought as she now glanced at Sasuke that's sitting down in the desk next to her's on the very left, basically next to her.

_Oh..great. He still supicious of me and my siblings. I almost forgot. I should be more careful around him._Aikyo sweatdropped and faced away from Sasuke and to Naruto and her brother.

" Ok. The bell has rung! Everyone get seated and prepare for the exams!" yelled Iruka as he got the clipboard and called up the first person on the list to enter the examination room.

One by one, each acdemy student went inside the examination room and came out usually with a headband and a smile that gleamed in the sunlight that shoned through the glass windows in the classroom.

It was finally Aikyo's turn. Aikyo went inside the examination room to see Iruka and...the blue headed chunin from her vision!

" Hello..My name is Mitzuki and I'm going to help Iruka with the genin exams." Mizuki said as he faced me, smiling sickly.

_Shit! So this chunin is going to try to fool Naruto into stealing the scroll. Man! I wish I can do something, but even I know I can! But I __can't__ ! This is so friggnn' annoying!_ Aikyo thought as she walk towards Iruka and Mizuki.

" Aikyo..Please make 3 shadow clones." Iruka said as he prepared to test the newcomer that only enter the Ninja Acdemy in Konoha for one single day. He knows that Aikyo and her siblings doesn't need any days in the Acdemy to pass the genin exams. In fact, Iruka was 100 percent sure that they could pass the genin exams without breaking a sweat.

_If she's able to do this without even learning this in class...Then there's proof that they're already ninjas. _Iruka thought as he remember what he had told the Hokage yesterday.

**-Flashback-**

**" Hokage-sama! The newcomers have perfect aiming skills! Is it that they are already ninjas?" Iruka asked all in one breath when he got into the Hokage's office.**

**" Iruka...I already know that." Hokage said as he took his pipe out of his mouth.**

**"Huh?" Iruka looked at Hokage cluelessly. " How?"**

**" Aikyo Ezemkai and her siblings have a weird chakara formation. Not only that I could tell that she was holding back. From only that information, I could tell that she and her siblings are prodgies or already ninja prodiges. If they are...why would they come here? When they introduce themselves..they did not say that they were ninjas even though it was obvious to me that they were. Not only that..they didn't tell me where they were from. Their excuse was that they don't have a place to stay, but if they were ninjas..they could of stayed in any ninja villages. But why here? That's my question. They did not tell me from what ninja village they were from. This is too supicious. This concludes that they were either here because their village is destroyed, very poor, or my guess on a mission at Konoha that we do not know of. I already have a eye on her. My ninjas that I sent out to spy at her when she was a the ramen bar saw her chakara increase greatly from just only anger. She and Fuzaki were holding back obviously when she was beating a acdemy student, named Ami and her friends. Just only on this info..we can conclude that she and her siblings are definetely ninjas." Hokage stated as he blew from his pipe.**

**Iruka was amazed that the Hokage knew this much without even observing them himself almost at all.**

**" So you knew all this time?" Iruka asked as he walked towards Hokage's desk.**

**" Yes. Iruka, during the Genin Exams..watch closely at Aikyo and her siblings. Focus to see if they're holding back or not." Hokage said as he stood up from his seat and looked out the windows. " That is all Iruka. You may leave."**

**" Yes. Hokage-sama." said Iruka as he bowed and poofed out of the Hokage's office.**

**-Flashback ends-**

Aikyo made a couple of signs and 3 bushins poofed out.

After she made the bushins she turned her head to face Iruka, hinting that she was done and was ready to move on to the next part of the exam.

_Oh shit! I forgot to to act like that was very difficult! Man..its too late for that though...Let's just hope Iruka doesn't suspect me and my siblings. _Aikyo thought.

" Ok..make a kage bushin." Iruka said as he faced to see Aikyo's reaction.

Her reaction was simple and then she said." Iruka-sensei..How do you expect me do make a kage bushin when I'm only a acdemy student? You should know that a kage bushin is a jonin level jutsu." stated Aikyo as she stared into Iruka eyes for a response.

_He is supicous of me and my siblings. That's the only reason that he would want me to make a kage bushin. That means...Hokage must of found out that were already ninjas._ Aikyo thought as she continue to stare at Iruka for a reaction.

Iruka noticed Aikyo's stare and started to worry.

_Did she found out that the Hokage and me are already supicious of her and her siblings? If she did, would she try to kill her me? Would she try to kill me?_ Iruka thought as he slowly turned his head to face Aikyo. Aikyo was still staring at Iruka and then she smirked at Iruka's reaction._ What am I saying??? She's only 13! There would be almost no way that she could kill a chunin..Unless..she's a jonin or higher level ninja...No, don't think that way...She wouldn't kill me unless she wants the Hokage to be sure that a ninja from another village. Yeah..she would be smarter than that considering she's a prodigy...she wouldn't do that. I have no reason to worry. _Iruka thought as he shook his head to shake out the thought and said." Sorry, wrong techinque that I want you to show me..I want you to use the replacement jutus when you get hit by the kunais that I'm going to throw at you."

_He thinks that I was going to kill him? I'm not going to take risks that would endanger the mission a lot. He's still very nervous. Oh, well._ Aikyo thought as she walked away from Iruka to give him more space for him to throw the kunais.

_What is Iruka thinking? A kage bushin? There's no way a 13 year old can accomplish that. Not only that..its a genin exam. There shouldn't be jonin level jutus in it. That girl is very sharp though...she notice very quickly that a kage bushin is a jonin level jutsu. This all won't matter no more once my plans have been unleashed._ Mizuki thought evily as he watched Aikyo get ready for the kunais that were about to be throw at her.

Iruka then threw the kuanis at Aikyo. The kunais whizzed through the air. Aikyo then made a couple of signs and when the kuanis hit her body, a white smoke replace her body. Then a chunk of wood was in her replacement.

_Another perfect score.._Iruka thought as he wrote down the score.

" Ok. You have passed the genin exams!" Iruka said as he he gave Aikyo her headband. Aikyo walked towards Iruka and took the headband and walked out the examination room.

" Hey Aikyo! Did you pass?" Fuzaki asked boredly as he walked up to the examination room for his turn.

Aikyo did not answer him, but only to glare at him and mentally said._ Dumb butt! Do you think I'll fail?! I have already passed this exam once! I can't just pass the first time and then fail the next! Oh..Iruka is on to us. Watch out. I'll tell the rest._

_Ok. Thanks for the warning._ Fuzaki mentally said clamly as he walked into the examination room.

_Finally! Fuzaki is finally getting serious! He wasn't serious from the start._ Aikyo thought to herself as she walked toward her seat next to Naruto.

" Aikyo..congrats." said Naruto with a nervous expression.

Aikyo noticed the worried expression and siad resuring." No worries Naruto! Like I said..you'll pass one way or the other!"

Then Fuzaki came out the examination room with a headband on and walked toward his seat.

" Congrats Fuzaki." said Naruto as he turned his head to the examination room.

Before Mochi and Kaede went into the examination room, Aikyo mentally told them to be careful around ninjas that are chunin or higher, especially Iruka and the Hokage since they were the one that got supicious first.

Then a moment later, one by one Mochi and then Kaede went inside the examination room and came out with headbands.

" Congrats." Aikyo said to them as they walked by her desk.

" Thanks." they both said at the same time. They knew that they had 100 percent of passing, but they were acting so they had to say something to make it sound that they were happy about passing.

Then every other acdemy student in the classroom went inside the examination room.

When Sasuke came out the examination room with a headband, every girl that was his fangirl congratulated him and asked him out again.

Of course..Sasuke denied every one of them and said nothing to his gay fanboys . Sasuke already had someone in mind that he like somewhat.

" Naruto!" Iruka called as he walked out of the examination room and into the classroom. He then waited for Naruto to get inside of the examination room.

" Good luck Naruto!" Aikyo said to him before he got up from his seat and head to the examination room.

( You know what happens. Naruto fails. I kinda lazy and don't wanna write the parts that you guys already know about.)

Aikyo and Fuzaki were too in deep in thoughts to notice that Naruto had already exited the examination room.

Naruto exits the examination room with a sad expression and walks down the rows of tables and sits down in his seat.

Aikyo finally snapped out of the concentration bubble and turned her head to face Naruto.

" Naruto...did you pass.." Aikyo said softly as she places her hand onto Naruto's back. She already knew that he didn't pass, so she wanted to comfort him.

" No." Naruto said a couple of minutes after Aikyo asked the question.

" Don't worry...I'm sure that you'll pass one way or the other.." Aikyo said.

" What do you mean?! I already failed the exam! How can I become a genin at this moment if I already failed?!" Naruto asked with his voice slightly louder. He knew that Aikyo was smarter than that. You can't become a genin until you passed the exam. Naruto didn't pass the exam. Naruto wanted to know what Aikyo meant by..one way or the other.

" Like I said...you'll pass one way or the other..." Aikyo said with a mysterious smirk and she then faced Fuzaki and mentally said._ Hey...Naruto didn't pass the exam, but don't worry. He'll become a genin..._

Fuzaki then turned his focus from the ceiling to Aikyo and mentally replied._ Have you forgot that I'm your brother??? I also have visions. I got a vision about that yesterday night. It showed that Naruto 'stole' a scroll, but there was a blue chunin, which I also figured out that was Mitzuki, that was trying to kill Iruka and Naruto and steal the scroll. Then a flash blocked my view. After that I saw Iruka giving Naruto a headband and saying that Naruto is offically a full fledged ninja of Konoha. So I figure that he'll pass as a genin without passing the genin exams._

Aikyo mentally replied_ Fuzaki...that was the exact vision that I had of Naruto yesterday night! So your telling me that we had the vision at the same time?_

_Werid...you had the exact vision at the exact time as me?? That usually doesn't happen. How odd._ Fuzaki said mentally and them went to ponder about this situation.

Aikyo thought about this problem and then thought about Naruto...She turned her head to see a...empty chair next to her! The lunch bell hasn't rung yet so where is Naruto??

Sorrowangel823:

Yeah...I'm finally done with chapter 4.


	6. Chapter V: Hatred

Midnight Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Itachixoc and some other minor pairings.

Also I like to include that there is going to like an 99 percent of a hinaxnaru pairing unless some other reviewer votes another pairing with Naruto in it...I really want to write a hinaxnaru pairing...Eh..but its up to the reviewer...

I'll like to thank my reviewers:

Last chapter: The lunch bell hasn't rung yet, so where's Naruto?

Chapter 5- Hatred

Aikyo glanced around the classroom to see if Naruto was anywhere in the classroom, but sadly no success.

_Huh? Where could Naruto be? The lunch bell hasn't rung yet...Wait! Maybe he's going to talk to that, wait...Right! The blue headed chunin's name was Mitzuki! What if Naruto is going to meet him? Wait...my vision! He is going to talk to Mitzuki! The only problem now is to stay out of this business so that Naruto can actually pass. Uhhgg..why me? I don't think I can actually do that. I'm going to be too tempted by kicking Mitzuki's ass...What am I saying??? If I do that...Naruto might not become a ninja! Then he'll be one step behind in achieving his dream! Not only that..Fuzaki is going to hate me because his mission just got a whole lot hell harder.._Aikyo thought carefully, making sure her decision doesn't effect anyone of her friends or her brother. She didn't want to add anymore difficulty to their missions.

" Hey..Aikyo, you better not be thinking about stopping Mitzuki from telling Naruto the harsh truth...you should be smart enough to know if you do that..I'm going to send you to hell for making my mission a hell lot more difficult.." Fuzaki whispered, as he smirked afterwards thinking about actually beating the shit out of Aikyo. He would love a chance to beat the shit out of Aikyo. Not only that...this was a great opportunity to annoy Aikyo. He hadn't got a chance to annoy Aikyo ever since the mission started.

He knew Aikyo's reply was going to be an insult. He like asking stupid retarded questions to irritate Aikyo. That was his main entertainment almost everyday. It was hilarious to see Aikyo really pissed off. Though, usually he won't get of a situation when Aikyo is really pissed at him without a couple new bruises. It was worthwhile though...As a brother...it was his duty to irritate his 'dear' sister.

" Heh..I'm not that stupid, you dumbass. I want Naruto to pass..." Aikyo responded to Fuzaki's obvious question. " Not only that...I'm pretty sure that you can't beat me so there is no way you can send me to hell." Aikyo smirked after that statement as she then notice Sasuke suspicious stare.

_Shit!!! I forgot about chicken' ass that's right next to me!!! I bet he heard me talk to Fuzaki!...Good thing I didn't say anything weird that might get Sasuke even more suspicious than he is right now_ Aikyo thought as she sweatdropped_...Why must I have to most difficult mission?? I get to research on the Sharingan...the last two Uchihas that have it is Itachi or Sasuke...There's no way I'm going to research the Sharingan on Itachi.. S-rank missing nin that wiped out the Uchiha clan..Anbu captain at age 13...Damn...I do not..I repeat to myself...DO NOT want to meet Itachi..._Aikyo thought about her and Itachi 'meeting' in a forest..Aikyo shuddered about the fact she has to do that one day..In Aikyo's little imagination bubble.. All of the sudden Itachi smirked..

Twitch...Twitch..Aikyo really wanted to beat the crap out of the smirking weasel...she knows that she's weaker than Itachi..There's no way that is going to happen..She really hated when someone, especially when its a guy, that smirks at her. Not only that, she can't beat the crap out of Itachi...

" Dammit! Stop smirking you ignorant ass!" screamed Aikyo at the...blackboard...Sadly..Itachi wasn't there..instead..there was Iruka, looking at Aikyo with a shocked expression.

" What-t you say to me??" Iruka asked madly as he glared at Aikyo..his student...that just called him an ignorant ass...

" Shit. Did I just say that out loud?" Aikyo questioned herself and she then quickly apologized. " Sorry Iruka-sensei. I had something on my mind and it irrated me.That caused me to say that aloud..."

" Just don't do that again. If I catch you screaming inappropriate vocabulary at me, I'll give you a week worth of detention." Iruka said, irrately as he wiped the blackboard.

"Ehehe..." Aikyo laughed unsurely. She knew that she would cuss, very often. She going to get detention very often if she keeps this up. Fuzaki and Aikyo had a very colorful vocabulary...

DING! DONG! The lunch bell had rung. The once students of this class scrams out of the classroom in glee, with their shiny new Konoha ninja headband on. Aikyo glanced quickly at her siblings and then walked out of the classroom, seemly to forgot about Sasuke's stare. Her siblings caught her glance and quickly followed her out the classroom. Outside the academy building, the Ezemkai siblings were at a shady tree, eating their lunch with their newly achieved genin headband. While chewing on her riceball, Aikyo was glancing around, looking at every ex-student of this class with their headband on. As Aikyo's eyes wandered around the playground for the younger students, Aikyo noticed Naruto sitting on a swing that was under a shady tree with a sad expression. She got up from where she was now and was going to comfront him, but Fuzaki stopped her half way and reminded her about the vision.

_Why? Why am I so weak? How am I suppose to accomplish my goal of becoming Hokage?? I even promised Aikyo and Fuzaki that I would become Hokage to show them that I'm worth something to become friends with. I not even good enough to be friends with Aikyo and Fuzaki. Should I listen to Mitzuki-sensei? Yeah..I'm not sure about it..but I will pass even if I have to accomplish that by listening to Mitzuki._ Naruto thought sadly as he looked at everyone with their headbands on and he didn't. He failed his friends...

_I'm so sorry Naruto..I feel your pain..You have no parents. You are hated by all citizens for a reason that so fucking retarded. You don't even know why..You acted stupid to get people's attention, but only get hatred. You are swallowed by shadows of lonelyness. You have no light to help guide your way out of oblivion. Being the container of the kyubbi wasn't your choice. I'm very similar to you. My village was created by followers of pain and sorrow. My old village hated me and my siblings for the power we hold. We were locked away in dungeons and torture for the blood line limit that we posses in our blood. I never knew my parents. _Aikyo eyes were clouded with sadness and sorrow

_I survived only to know that hatred is the key in life. That's when my siblings and I lefted our village and went in search of a new village. We then created a new village. It was named after our last names and our blood line limit. Ezemkai, the sacred village of the Shingami, also known as DeathGods. Our ninjas there possessed a special power. We were able to see dead spirits. Then my life and my siblings' life got more brighter. But our hideous past still effected our normal day life. You, Naruto have a sad past.Not only that, you have no power to change the fact that you are the Kyubbi's container. _Aikyo thought sadly as she thought about her past life. She ate her riceball in empty silence. Her siblings looked at her and saw Aikyo's sad expression. They knew that Aikyo was hit the hardest in their past life. Fuzaki glanced at Aikyo and remember that day. The day that Aikyo and him and their other siblings couldn't take the hatred anymore.

( sorrowangel823: In the background you kinda hear Sadness and Sorrow from Naruto. If you don't know that song I have it on my profile..)

**Flashback:**

**" You are only a weapon. No more than a weapon. You're a useless piece of shit that need to be tortured! Now you will serve your use and kill all ninjas that aren't from this village! You and your siblings will fight to your death to serve your use and kill all enemy ninjas! Do you hear me??!" screeched a unknown male ninja as he whipped a younger version of Aikyo with a metal stick.**

**The metal stick touched Aikyo's arm with a sickening sound. Aikyo did not make any sounds of pain. She didn't even flinch or graze her. It seems that she was already so used to the pain, now it didn't hurt anymore.**

**She was already covered in wounds and bruises..the floor was covered in blood, clothes stained in bloody red. She was in a dungeon located in her so called village. Aikyo's expression changed from in pain into a rage of anger. She glared at the ninja with the metal stick with a killing intent. Then she spat on the soiled floor and stood up from where she was, in the middle of a tiny dungeon.**

**" You ... pathetic humans..look for bloodlust..You are worst than a demon. All you want are power, money, and lust... You kill for no reason... You hunger for power...You defiled the pure land and spirits..And for that...YOU WILL DIE AND SUFFER IN HELL!" spitted Aikyo in her blood line limit activated. **

**Her normal black eyes turn silver with rage. Her hair changes from black to silver. With her blood line limit activated from anger...Aikyo was some what like a demon. No..She was a shinigami. A death god. A aura around her was a bloodlust to kill. Her blood line limit is usually isn't like this, but when activated with anger or sadness, it turns any Ezemkais into Shinigami. If you knew what Ezemkai could do you would of raced out the building, running for your pitiful life. You would know that running would serve you no good. A shinigami could kill you before you get a chance to run for your life. That 'poor' man life ended the moment he ended that statement. **

**The village was afraid of what an Ezemkai was able to accomplish...Hundreds of years ago, this village already tried to kill out this clan. When they confronted the Ezemkais, they seemed to mysteriously disappear. Not a single one of them were in the village..So they claimed that they wiped out the clan even though they didn't. Then a couple hundreds of years past, all of the sudden 4 Ezemkai appeared. They were shocked...So they captured the young Ezemkai, still children, and torture them to tell what actually happen to the whole clan. Though, they were still young and did not remember what exactly happen hundreds of years ago...**

**" What-tt are you doing??!" the male ninja screeched. " You must obey your master you little fucking whore!!" The male ninja raised his kunai to slit Aikyo's throat. Aikyo raised a finger to stop the kunai from strucking her face. She barely put any effort to stop the kunai from touching her bloody face.**

**" Wha-tt the HELL? How did you do th-" the male ninja spluttered, but was stopped by Aikyo placing her bloody hand onto the male ninja's throat. **

**" Let me go you wrench!" yelled the male ninja. Aikyo tightened her grip on the ninja's throat and brought him off the soiled ground. He did not know what kind of sick torture he might get. Aikyo tilted her head to face the soiled floor. **

**" YOU FUCKING HUMANS WILL DIE! YOU DON"T DESERVE TO LIVE YOU BASTARDS!" screeched Aikyo as she on hand to summon her katanna. A blade appeared in her hand. The unusual fact about that blade was the blade was all silver color. If soiled with blood, the blood stains would be very visible.**

**".." The male ninja was shocked and feared for his life and had nothing to say. He started to squirm around in Aikyo's tight grip. Aikyo expression was no longer angery Her face showed no emotion, just bloodlust.**

**A couple seconds later..**

**"AAAHHHRGGHHH!" screamed the male ninja in unbelievable pain. Blood started to drip from his neck to the concrete floor inside the dungeon. Then he dropped dead onto the floor as Aikyo let go of him with the hand she gripped his throat with. The other hand, holding the katanna was soiled with blood. Rich splattered blood.**

**" Ehehh.." Aikyo laughed creepily. " AHAHHHA!" She brought her blade to her mouth and started to licked the delicious rich blood off her blade. " Mmmm...blood...So much delicious blood.." **

**Ninjas from outside the dungeon heard the painful scream from inside the dungeon. They start to race inside the dungeon in a panic motion. What could of cause the bloody curling scream? That's what the ninjas were wondering when they got to Aikyo's cell, but didn't have a chance to answer and got mercilessly slaughter by Aikyo. Aikyo's siblings heard a blood curling scream and assumed that Aikyo had become a Shinigami.**

**" Heh. Looks like Aikyo couldn't take it anymore. Let's get the hell out of here before the building collapse from Aikyo's rage." Fuzaki said softly to his other siblings. They were also cover from head to toe...blood from old and new wounds.**

**" Yeah..Let's show these filthy ninjas what we Ezemkai are made of.." Mochi said with a evil grin as she activated her Ezemkai. Her hair and eye color change to a dark ocean blue showing hatred and sorrow..**

**" I'm with you..I can't stand this anymore! I'm going to kill all of those fucking ninjas that treated us like this!" yelled Fuzaki with a demented smirked as his Ezemkai was activated. His normal black hair and eyes turned into a bloody curling dark red.**

**" I usually feel too lazy, but this time I'll show these bastards what Ezemkai's are made of.." Kaede said with a angry expression as she turned to her siblings. "Let's get the hell out of her. Oh, don't forget to get out of here before Aikyo goes on her rage.." After that statement, Kaede activated her Ezemkai. Her hair and eye color turned into a forest green color, but stained by blood...**

**"Heh.. Aikyo could handle herself especially in her Shinigami form.." Fuzkai said. The handcuffs on Fuzaki's hands started to catch on fire. Fuzkai didn't seem to be burned by this fire. After all...Fire was Fuzaki's element. The handcuffs melted off his hands, not burning him at all.**

**" I agree.." Mochi said. The handcuffs on her hand was frozen by the little water particles in the air that Mochi froze onto her handcuffs. Then the hand cuffs cracked and broke. It fell to the floor with a tink and shattered to a million pieces that aren't visable anymore.**

**" Same here." Kaede agreed. The handcuffs on her hand melted into the ground particles.**

**" Let's get going, eh?" Fuzaki said as he walked out of his prison room, leavin the bars in the cell melted and still on flames.**

**All 3 Ezemkai siblings raced out the prison room killing all ninjas in their way.**

**" Hey.. What are you doing?? Get back in your cell.." That was all the ninjas in their way could say before getting beheaded by the Ezemkai siblings and their special Ezemkai blades. The ninjas didn't hear the chaos outside the prison. They raced out the prison entrance to see the the village that they hated so much...It was already destroyed..nothing left...you can hear owls hooting. Every single sound you make you can hear it echo around the remains of this pitiful village.**

**" Heh..looks like Aikyo got here before us, eh?" Mochi said, chuckling. She turned her head to see Aikyo walk towards them with a blood stained clothing and a soiled blade.**

**"Those pitiful villagers and ninjas didn't even fight back to let me have some fun..." Aikyo whinned as she walk in front of her siblings.**

**" Did you have fun??" Fuzaki asked with a questioning glance as he looked at the remains of this village.**

**" Yah..Those bastards deserve what they got. " Aikyo said with a cheerful grin.**

**Fuzaki swatted Aikyo's head.." You didn't let me have any funnnnn!!!" Fuzaki whinned.**

**" Sorry, bro!" Aikyo said with a apologizing glance at all her siblings. " I guess that I couldn't take it anymore and turned into a Shinigami..I might of over done it.."**

**" Yeah, we know. We sensed your chakra presence just skyrocketed into the sky. We were pretty sure that you turned into a Shinigami." Kaede said as she patted Aikyo's back.**

**" Let's leave this fucking village!" Fuzaki said as he headed out the village with all his siblings following him with a smile.**

**They had finally lefted this hell hole..and entered the lighten world.**

**Flashback end.**

Fuzaki smirked and thought about the times when they went through torture. _Man..we should of kill and destroyed the village a longggggg time ago.._

Aikyo looked distant and away from reality, as she looks into the clear sky blue sky filled with cotton ball white clouds floating by, she smiles faintly. " Heh.."

DING DONG DING DONG! Lunch time had ended, though Aikyo was still in her little world out of reality until Fuzaki shook madly to get Aikyo back to reality.

" Aikyo! Lunch time ended! Come on! Mochi is racing me inside! " Fuzaki said as he shood Aikyo some more by the shoulders.

" Huh?? ..Oh..wait...Oh Shit! I haven't finished my riceball!" Aikyo exclaimed as she bite into her riceball, trying to finish it in one bite, though no success...

Mochi and Kaede left the brother and sister to themselves as they raced into the building, heading to their classroom.

" I'll eat it..." Fuzaki said with a sly grin as he motioned his hand to snatch the riceball from Aikyo's hands.

" Hell no! " Aikyo said as she took large steps away from Fuzaki and headed towards their classroom while eating her riceball in large bites.

" Hey! Wait up!" yelled Fuzaki as he followed Aikyo into the building and inside the classroom. When he got into the classroom, he saw Aikyo licking her fingers to get the sticky rice off off of her hands.

" MMmm..that riceball taste good...taste even better when I didn't let Fuzkai eat it..." Aikyo said, grinning at her brother with a demented grin.

" Wow..I didn't know you eat that fast..." Mochi said with amazement as she turned her head to face the sulking Fuzaki.

" Heh..looks like Fuzaki is pretty disappointed. He wanted that riceball.." Kaede said, then grinning at Fuzkai.

" Why must you all torture me so??!' Fuzkai whined and pouted as he walked towards his seat in the classroom.

" Huh...? Naruto?" Fuzkai said as he noticed Naruto walking through the door of the classroom.

" Where were you Naruto?" Aikyo asked with a false suspicious glance. " We were looking for you!"

_Man..do I hate lying to Naruto...I feel like I as low as the pathetic ninja that locked me and my siblings...Ughh.._

" Its nothing...Sorry about that..you guys looked for me for nothing..." Naruto said with a sad apologizing glance toward his two first friends, Aikyo-chan and Fuzkai.

_I feel like I can't be friends with them anymore...I can't even keep a promise to my first friends..that brought me out of my lonely darkness..._Naruto thought sadly, as his mind swallows in darkness. _I have to pass...I'll take Mizuki-sensei's advice and listen to him...Yah..then I can pass! That means I can keep my promise to my friends! _Naruto's mind starts to clear up with a bright sunray. He had one more chance to keep his promise. Naruto still has hope. There was no way that Naruto was going to lose his first friends. His friends was a one way ticket out of the darkness Naruto has been living in for 12 painful years.

" Its ok. We don't mind.." Aikyo said with a sad smile that she gave Naruto as she sat down in her seat.

" Yeah..don't worry. Just take care of yourself more.." Fuzkai said with a comforting , sincerely smile.

_I won't abandon Naruto for a stupid reason like that..after this mission, I'll make sure me and Naruto are still friends..He's too like us...he still young...he can't take the pain anymore...I can tell by looking at his eyes...his eyes are full of sorrow..I won't let him go through the torture me and my siblings went through...I swear..._Fuzaki thought as he looked sadly at Naruto's eyes..._Still filled with sorrow..most likely because he failed the genin exams..I shouldn't worry, because he still going to pass..but I feel so guilty that I can't tell him the truth..I guess all I can do now is treat him with ramen the next day._

Aikyo turned her head next to Naruto and whispered softly. ." Naruto, you will pass one way or the other..We'll still be your friends no matter what..."

_Hmm? What did Aikyo-chan mean by that? Oh well..._Naruto thought as he pondered about what Aikyo-chan said. He was moved by what Aikyo said. She was the first person that said that to him ever...

" Well...We outcasts stick together. If we don't, then we'll just let reality take over our once pathetic life.." Aikyo murmured to herself as she looked downwards to the desk..

_This kid is very similar to us...a outcast that has no place to stay..no one to love him...no chance to accomplish his goals..no one to appreciate him...who to trust...ignored by all existence...no family...swallowed up by a black hellhole of darkness...Exactly what we been through..too much alike..No wonder Fuzkai and Aikyo took a liking in him..Looks like we aren't alone..._Kaede thought as she stared at Fuzaki and Aikyo comforting Naruto. _It hurts Fuzaki and Aikyo much, looking at Naruto..thinking of their past...They can't help him...It hurts more than a thousand kunais piercing their heart...That's why they're friends..Outcast stick together...that gives them a reason to live on...Hn..Looks like we got ourselves another outcast to join the group..._ Kaede finished that thought with a long stressed sigh.

-After Class-

" Eheh..I guess I'll leave then. You guys go without me..." Naruto shrugged and watched Aikyo and her siblings head to their 'home'.

As Aikyo took each step, she thought how the world is so not fair...Everywhere in her old village, or the remains of it was filled with hatred. She knew that she and ehr siblings were S-rank criminals in her old home country. Her old country had many villages that make up the country, but Aikyo and her siblings destroyed more than 66 percent of the country, wiping out villages after the first village that Aikyo obliterated as a Shinigami. Their old country is no where near Konoha. They made a village in a unknown ninja area and traveled to Konoha. Aikyo and her siblings's hatred are still very strong.

_If I see any any ninjas from my fucking shithole village, I'll make sure that they don't get a breath to scream. I kill them before that even have a chance to think ' Oh shit! That's the wind demon!' Their head would roll of their body and fall to the ground with a thump..._Aikyo thought bitterly as she entered the apartment. She walked into her room and roughly snatched some clothes to wear after her shower. She then walk into the bathroom and glanced at her reflection on the mirror..

_Heh..Why did I look at myself?? There would be no one that would fall in love with a wind demon...I don't even think that's me..._Aikyo thought as she looked at the beautiful teenage girl that glances back at her in the mirror._ Heh..what am I thinking?? If someone falls in love with me, they're are just getting a death sentence from the grim reaper...They would know that...unless they didn't...Then I would avoid human existence besides my siblings..They would prevent any deaths that didn't need to happen...I been doing that every since I knew I existed.._Aikyo thought sadly as she splashed water on her milky white skin.

After her shower, Aikyo walked out and noticed her brother 'dearest' sitting on her bed...

" Get off my bed...please." Aikyo said with little effort. They may seem like that they hate each like hell, but inside..they wouldn't survive without each other and the other siblings. Aikyo wouldn't survive the torture she received without with all her siblings. They need each other...

" Hn.." Fuzaki grunted as he hopped off Aikyo's bed and walked towards the window.

" We been through a lot don't cha think?" Fuzaki said softly as he stares at the colorful clouds that now surround the setting sun as the evening passes into night.

" Yah..I can't believe that we are actually alive and made a friend, an outcast just like us..." Aikyo said as she walks next to her brother and stares out the window. " How do you think Naruto is doing?"

" Heh..he'll be fine...he's a stubborn person and has a strong will personality..He won't let a person block his life long dream..."

" Yah..your right! Why am I worrying??" Aikyo said and looks toward the beautiful setting sun.

( A/N : You all should know what happen to Naruto. Everything went like Aikyo and Fuzaki's vision said would happen...same as the series..if you don't know what happens then I suggest you watch every episode of Naruto on Day. )

-Next Day -

Aikyo and her siblings were already in class with their 'newly' achieved headbands sitting in their seats waiting. Aikyo was waiting patiently for Naruto, hopefully to come through the class room door. Fuzaki noticed how tense that Aikyo was so he did what he was born to do. He poked Aikyo on the side of the stomach and waited for a reaction. No reaction..Was she that worried? Fuzaki poked harder on Aikyo stomach. Still no reaction.. Fuzaki was pretty pissed...Where was he's award, Aikyo's regular reaction from a poke in the stomach sides. Twitch...Twitch...

_Yes! A reaction! Finally! I can feel the irritation floating above her head!!!_ Fuzaki mentally cheered. How could he cheer out loud?? ( sorrowangel823; People asking why he didn't here's the answer from him.. : Are you people trying to make me lose all my pride that I have left??! In a background you hear Fuzaki yelling..Akward silence...Ok..Onwards with the fanfic...)

_He really loves to torture me, doesn't he?? Oh well...I'm going to have to live through this...After all is is my brother..One and only..._Aikyo thought as she lost all her anger. The door creaked open and Naruto ran through the door, running towards Aikyo and Fuzaki.

" Heh..Looks like you passed Naruto! Like I said, you'll pass one way or the other!" Aikyo said cheerfully as she patted Naruto's head.

" Heh..." Fuzaki snorted.." What are you talking about??? This is Naruto! The Naruto that's going to become the Hokage!"

" Thanks you guys!" Naruto said joyfully and then thought about the night before also what Aikyo said.. " By the way..How did you know that I was going to pass? And what did you mean by ' you'll pass one way or the other.."

" Hmm...Naruto...I'll tell you about that one day. I'll already know about you more than you know about yourself.." Aikyo said with a real smile. " After all...we outcast stick together.." Aikyo murmured softly under her breath. Aikyo didn't notice that Sasuke heard her from a distance.

_What did Aikyo mean by that?? ' We outcast stick together' I'll figure out one day..But now I must work harder to kill my brother...!_ Sasuke thought from a distance.

" Uh..Ok! When that day comes, I'll be there to listen!" Naruto said happily. Aikyo glanced at Naruto's happy expression and smiled.

" Yes..you will.." Aikyo mused and turned her head to face the window in the classroom. DING DONG DING DONG! As the bell rung, Iruka shouted, " Alright class. Today, all of you are proud ninjas of Konoha. We'll treat all of you as full fledged ninjas. You shouldn't take this so lightly.."

After the explanation of the three man group, Iruka started to put the ninjas into 3 man cells. As Iruka got to team 7...

" Let's see...Team 7 is Sasuke..." Iruka rambled as his eyes roam over the scattered paper in his hands.

As Iruka said that all of the female population of the classroom besides the girl siblings and Hinata were praying to be in Sasuke's group. After all, that's why they became a ninja. Sasuke was their reason to become a ninja. Without him, what's the point of becoming a ninja???

" Sakura..." Iruka continue to ramble, not noticing the disappointed lookes on 99 percent of the girl population besides Sakura who's prancing around the classroom and sneering at the other fangirls who had not yet got into this group and the Ezemkai girl sibling who just sat there dozing off, well besides Aikyo. Aikyo was just screamed out loud. " Shut the fuck up! Its just a part of a group with chicken ass! What's so special about that chicken ass anyway's??" Aikyo was fuming, well she was just pissed that so many stupid girls that are in love with him and he just ignores them. So what's the point of chasing after him if he's just going to ignore you?

( A/N: No offense to any Sasuke fangirls out there that are reading my fanfic or any other fangirls...)

Almost the whole female population of the classroom started to glare intensely at Aikyo with fury. How dare she! How could she insult their Sasuke-kun like that! They were going to rip her to shreds, but sadly they needed to know who's last in team. It could be one of them. They had no time to waste on yelling/beating Aikyo when Iruka still had to tell them who the last person on the team is.

"...Naruto..." Iruka continue to ramble out the team members, still not noticing the pissed expressions on all the fangirls' face. All of Sasuke's fangirls sighed sadly and then got really pissed at Naruto for taking their only hope to be with their Sasuke-kun.

" Naruto! Why did you take our spot in th-" A fangirl of Sasuke screamed shrilly before interrupted by Iruka.

" And Aikyo." Iruka said as he glances over his papers to see the new Team 7. Iruka sweatdropped as he saw the classroom all of the sudden go really depressing and a ton of the girls in the classroom had a very disappointed expression slapped across their so called 'pretty' face.

" Why does that bitch gets to be with my Sasuke-kun??!" Sakura screamed shrilly at Iruka and the glared at Aikyo. " There's already 3 people in the team!"

" Now now Sakura... Aikyo is new and is like an prodigy like Sasuke. To blance it out I put Naruto to blance out Sasuke and Aikyo to balance out you." Iruka explained.

" Hmph!" Sakura yelled and crossed her arms and sat down.

_Why couldn't the cell be 2 man group???! Does it have to be 3 man??? Not only that Iruka could have put Aikyo and her fucking siblings in one group! _Sakura thought angerly. _**Chaa!! That bitch better not steal Sasuke-kun!!!**_ Inner Sakura screamed.

_Heh..Funny that the pink monster still thinks that I'm going to 'steal' her 'Sasuke-kun' Che, yah right! When that day comes chicken's ass must of switch personality for me to like him!_ AIkyo thought and chuckle to herself quietly.

Iruka continued off the list of new teams of genins. " Mochi, since you older than Aikyo by a couple of months, I'll put you with genins from last year...Is that ok??" Iruka asked unsurely.

_Heh..As long as I'm not stuck with stotic faced son on a bitch Neji..._Mochi thought and laughed mentally. She then picked up her water bottle and took a sip of it before...

" Your group is with Tenten...Lee...and Neji Hyuuga.." Iruka said looking from two different papers.

" Pi-sss" spluttered Mochi as she spitted the water she just sipped. " Umm..care to say that again..." Mochi said unsurely.

_Ughh..I hope what Iruka said that I WASN'T in Neji baka's team. Please kami..._Mochi prayed to Kami that she WASN'T in Neji's group, but sadly...

" Umm...I said that you are in a team with Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuuga.." Iruka stated from before. "Uhh... Mochi are alright??"

You can see Mochi in the corner of the classroom that was darker than the rest of the classroom. " NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mochi hollered as cried in despair. Her holler was heard everywhere in Konoha. In the forest, deep in the training are of the team Neji was in, Neji sneezed. "Achooo!"

" Neji..are you ok??" Tenten asked with concern. " I'm fine!!!" Neji snapped and walked away from his team.

" THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME I HEARD NEJI SNEEZED!!" Lee hollered. He was amazed. Besides...When does Neji sneeze?? Almost never!

Anyway's back to the story...

Iruka continued off the list of new genin teams after Mochi awkward moment. " Let's see...Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba, Shino, and..Fuzaki Ezemkai..."

_Heh..Looks like I'm stuck with dog boy, buy boy, and little Ms. I'm-going-to-turn-really-red-because-Naruto-is-next-to-me. Man..even if I'm going to be in their team for awhile, my first goal with that team is to get Hinata to tell Naruto that she loved him for a long, freaking long time...Now that I think about it...I'll get Aikyo to help...I'm pretty sure that she likes to matchmake...I think..._Fuzkai thought unsurely and rubbed his temples in frustration. _Ah..Fuck that. Whatever, I'll just drag Aikyo into this..._

( A/N_: I _have nothing against Hinata, Shino or Kiba. That's how I would of describe them if I didn't know them that well..)

" Ino, Shikamaru, Choiji, and Kaede.." Iruka said as he named off the last team.

" NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Ino wailed and ran to Mochi's spot and started to cry in despair. Mochi noticed that Ino was in her crying-in-despair spot and shoved her out of the dark corner of the classroom. She continued to complain to the wall. Yes, you heard right...the wall. She was pretty sure everyone else in the classroom wouldn't want to her really freaking long sad story. The wall would seem better to talk to...Yes I know. Its awkward, but if no one wanted to hear your complaints, you might be talking to a wall too, or an object...Ino was still sobbing over the fact that she got stuck with Shikamaru. If she knew that Kaede was equal as lazy as Shikamaru then she would screaming like hell.

" Ok. That's all the new genin teams. All of you are dismissed. Meet you new sensei in the room you were assigned in." Iruka stated and waved his hand to dismissed his ex-students.

-At the room to meet the jonin-

"What the hell??? The sensei is fucking late!" yelled the impatient Naruto, of course. Aikyo only laughed and continued to stare at the door. Naruto went to stick a eraser onto the door top. " This is what he get's for being late!" Naruto said and then snickered.

"Naruto!!! Don't play a stupid prank like that!" screamed Sakura as she waves her arms midair.

_Yah, right a jonin would fall for that..._Sasuke thought as he stared at the door.

_Hn..? What's this chakara?????!!!!!!!!!!! That fucking bitch is still after me????!!! I thought I got rid of her the last time I fought her! How the fuck is she still alive???!!! I check her pulse and her pressure points...There is no way that she could of survive! This is not good, she's most likely going spill the mission secrets! She knows that I won't be out of the village unless I'm on a mission! Shit! Naruto and the rest are still here! What the hell am I suppose to now??!_ Aikyo thought as she thought quickly to kill her without the rest finding out what's even going on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorrowangel823: uhhh...I didn't expect myself to write more and more each chapter..I have got to stop doing that...But anyway's...I have ended the voting and hinaxnaru is most definately going to be in my fanfic! Yay! That's one of my favorite pairings! Yay!


	7. Chapter VI: Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6- Sorrow

_Thinking_

**Dreams or Visions or Flashbacks**

" Talking"

( I'm not putting the summary here anymore because it takes up a lot of words. if you need the summary, check the chapter before this one.)

Pairings:

Itachixocsasuke and Gaaraxoc and Nejixoc and shinoxoc has been canceled. i decided to not add that in,but there will be one or more ocs adding to the 4 ocs I have started out with.

Also I like to include that there is going to like an 99 percent of a hinaxnaru pairing unless some other reviewer votes another pairing with Naruto in it...I really want to write a hinaxnaru pairing...Eh..but its up to the reviewer...

I like to recomend these fanfics:

Unspoken Attraction, D.N Angel fanfic, satoshixoc, by naturerocks411

Reunited, Naruto fanfic, Gaaraxoc, by naturerocks411

I'll like to thank these reviewers:

Naturerocks411: thank you for reviewing and unlocking your computer:D, thanks for review so many times! I apperciate your kindness!

Kari213: i agree with you, i don't like sakura at all, no offense to the sakura fans. thanks for the review:D

Shinorocks127: Yes, i agree with you... sakura loves sasuke way too much. but that's how the story goes right, ne?

Valinor's Twlight: thanks for the review!

Wolves1990: Thanks for review! it would be so nice if you review every chapter of my fanfic:D

AsianRice1992: thanks for the review. It would be so nice if you reivew every chapter of my fanfic:D

Last Chater:

_Hn..? What's this chakara?????!!!!!!!!!!! That fucking bitch is still after me????!!! I thought I got rid of her the last time I fought her! How the fuck is she still alive???!!! I check her pulse and her pressure points...There is no way that she could of survive! This is not good, she's most likely going spill the mission secrets! She knows that I won't be out of the village unless I'm on a mission! Shit! Naruto and the rest are still here! What the hell am I suppose to now??!_ Aikyo thougth as she thought quickly to kill her without the rest finding out what's even going on.

Naruto noticed the conflict that's smacked across her face. " Hey, Aikyo-chan...Are you alright...You look a little worried.."

Aikyo quickly replied. " Oh, its fine...I just got to use the restroom.." She dashed out the room.

" Huh?? " Naruto said, scratching his blonde little head in confusion. " Aikyo-chan sure picked a time to use the restroom.."

" Hn..I got to use the restroom also.." Sasuke mumured as he dashed out the door following Aikyo.

_Aikyo is obviously hiding something from all of us... Why would she use the restroom at this time?? _Sasuke questioned as he continued to follow Aikyo from a distance.

_Heh..So little chicken's ass thinks he can follow me?? I have no time for this...After all dearest Kagura somehow escaped hell...Looks like I have been caught... Heh. What'll the Hokage say about the 4 captians of Ezemkai wondering in his precious village?? Or he'll let use stay... So many options you have old man... Pick a right choice that won't cause the village its fall..._

Aikyo thought as she smirked. She then performed some unknown handsigns and disappeared from Sasuke's sight in a mist.

_She pasted the restroom already...I was right..She wasn't planning to use the restro- What the hell??! Where she go???! _Sasuke thought as he stopped quickly to see Aikyo disappeared.

" Che." Sasuke spatted and turned his head rapidly. He noticed that Aikyo was no where seen or sensed in this area.

_What kind of jutsu did she perform??!! I didn't reconize any of the handsigns she had use. How is that possible??! Is there more handsigns then just the 12 I know??? I was right... She is most definetly not normal... I'll find out why your here Aikyo Ezemkai..._ Sasuke thought and smirked. After all, Sasuke is a Uchiha and Uchiha guys are famous for their cold glares and ' handsome' smirks.

_Looks like I was right. That tiny chicken ass prick is most definetly going to be a problem and the Hokage's choice in keeping this a secret... He must of already found out by now... Sigh... This is annoying... Really annoying._ Aikyo thought as she rubbed her temples in fustruation.

_Eh? Kagura's here already??_ Aikyo thought as she knew clearly that this chakra signature is most definetly Kagura ' dearest' that just won't stay dead.

A creepy wind blew through the trees in the training area that Aikyo was at.

" YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!" Kagura screamed shrilly as she charged at Aikyo with bloodlust. Kagura was dressed in soiled, bloody battle kimono and seem very pale. Her once glowing hair was soiled with blood. Kagura threw kunais at Aikyo and perform some unknown hand signs. Kagura screamed. " Byotoko Sakura Jutsu!" A windy gust filled the the training field and gathered up black cherry blossoms into a vortex.

_Heh, looks like Kagura hasn't changed at all. Doesn't she know that using the same technique would result the same end?_ Aikyo thougth as she jumped a huge step back and performed the handsigns: rooster, snake, boar, horse, boar, snake, rooster, rat, dog, dragon, rooster. Aikyo yelled. " Hei, shiwu, hei. ( Black,15, Dark.) Tsumiki jutsu: Sumi Kukket Jutsu! ( Sacred Jutsu: Soul Puppet Jutsu.)

(Sorrowangel823: Some of these words I use aren't japanese, but a made up language that is very similar to Japanese called Yokoto Fumakai. Just telling you guys if you were wondering. Also some might be chinese.)

Soon, chakra started to flow out of Kagura in a shape of strings and connected to Aikyo's fingers. " Now your chakra I control." Aikyo said coldly. Then silver mist flowed out of Kagura and was also connected to Aikyo's fingers. " And now I control you soul. See? This is what happens. I'm going to make you kill yourself for the 15th time."

Kagura coughed out blood. " Then how come I always come back??"

" That's because I haven't destroyed your soul _yet._" Aikyo smirked and started to jump into the air. She summoned her katanna and cut off the silver mist that was connected toKagura's body. Soon Kagura started to scream shrilly from unbelieveable pain. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

-Thump- Kagura's lifeless body met the soft, bloody grass.

" Hmm, so that settles that.. better burn her body.." Aikyo said lazly and performed the signs of a fireball jutsu.

Immediately, Kagura's body was set on flames and her body is now a pile of ashes. The gentle wind blew the ashes throughout the battleground.

_So long Kagura... You could have survive, if you never figure out my sercret... But you have chosen the dark road that lead to your death..._ Aikyo thought sadly, after all, Kagura was once Aikyo's dear friend.

Aikyo performed some signs and poofed back into the room that team 7 was in.

" Ehhhhh???!!" Naruto said, as he noticed Aikyo back in the room. " How did you get into the room without coming through the front door????"

" Jutsu." Aikyo repiled monotonely, stared at the door.

The door creek opened, revealing a gray haired jonin, surprised that a eraser had fallen on his precious head.

" My first impression of you guys are... I hate you all" gray haired jonin replied monotonely.

- At that place that they introduces each other..-

" Ok, let's introduce ourselves..." gray haired jonin said with a bored expression.

" Um... sensei.. How are we suppose to do that ? " Sakura asked stupidly and retardly.

" Umph.." Aikyo resisted a chuckle as she glance at the really stupid pink hair monster. And people thought she was smart... hard to believe...

Sakura glared intensely at her most hated person she has known, Aikyo...

_Is that her best glare??! I can do better than that! If you wanna glare at me, glare like me or my siblings or Sasuke. Have you ever saw the famous Uchiha glares??? They're extremely scary. You don't want to be glared at by a Uchiha everyday, iot gets annoying... ahahah... Sakura has to do better than that._ Aikyo smirked and then closed her eyes softly.

_Huh? _Sakura thought in confusion. _Why is she closing her eyes... Is she trying to avoid me???? _Sakura continue to glare at Aikyo in anger.

" Hm"

Aikyo opened her eyes, revealing a deadly glare, like she was going to murder Sakura right at that spot!

" Eheh.." Sakura said nervously, noted to herself not to verse Aikyo in a glaring contest.

" You tell us stuff like hobbies, what you like , what you hate, and so forth.." gray haired jonin said, obviously.

" Umm, why don't you start, sensei?" Sakura said, looking at her future sensei.

" Um... Let's see, my name is Kakashi Hayate, I don't have any hobbies, what I like and hate is none of your concern, my dreams... never thought about it.." Kakashi said, scratching his gray head in thought.

Team 7 stared at their future sensei in disbelief. All they found out about him was his name!!!

" Ok, let's start with pinky over there.." Kakashi said lazily.

" Umm...my name is Sakura Haruno, what I like..." Sakura couldn't finish the sentence because she started to squeal and turn into 10 different shades of red in thought of Sasuke, her beloved. " Uh... anyways, my hobbies are.." Again, couldn't finish her sentence from overdose of blushing and squealing.

_Most likely stalking Sasuke, attempting to steal his boxers, take pictures of him taking a shower... What the hell?? How could someone even love someone that much?? This isn't even love, its obsession. Its really annoying now... Ergg..._ Aikyo thought in irration. She glanced at the Uchiha, noticing that he " Hned" in irration.

_I sorta feel bad for the emo chicken ass... Nah, not really. Though if I had that much ' lovers' I would kill them all in anger.. He could just grow old, and then his fangirls wouldn't like him anymore, but I don't think he has that ability. Besides, who would want to be old?? Its not like I grow old, my image doesn't change from the age... Oh what ever.._Aikyo thought and mentally laughed.

" My dream is.." Sakura turned into 10 different shades of red and pink.

_Now its really annoying..._Aikyo thought, pissed off at how someone could blush so many times.

" Uhh, never mind that, I hate Aikyo, Naruto, and Ino!" Sakura declared and glared at both Naruto and Aikyo in anger.

" Sigh." Aikyo glanced lazily at her new 'sensei'.

_I guess some things just won't change. I wonder if Kakashi noticed I was battling Kagura. Surely, he notice, I mean I could understand if the genins don't notice, but this is the son of the White Fang, so its most likely that he did notice but didn't react to it... The old man Hokage should have found out by now... I wonder what he'll do. I guess I'll visit him after lunch. There's no way I'm gonna skip lunch..._Aikyo thought and noticed her stomach grumbling in anger.

" Fine, fine... Stop fucking making noise. I gonna feed you soon!" Aikyo mumbled to her stomach and patted it to shut it up.

" Ok, blondie, you're next." Kakashi said lazily.

_Sakura Haruno, typical description: obsessed fangirl. _Kakashi thought and looked at his future students.

" Uhh... My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies are eating ramen and training...I love ramen and hate the time you wait for the ramen to cook and Sasuke..." Naruto said, glared at the Uchiha Prodigy.

" My dream is to become Hokage, believe it!" Naruto yelled and punched the air.

_Still has the same dream/goal, eh? I believe he will become Hokage, but not 5th Hokage... He's got the guts and one day the skills_. Aikyo smile faintly and glance at the blonde ninja.

_Hmm... Naruto Uzumaki, typical description: being-hokage-obsessed blondie._ Kakashi thought and glanced at the hyperactive blonde.

" Ok, the black haired one." Kakashi said as he pointed at Sasuke and his ' chicken's ass'.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have little likes and many dislikes. I have no hobbies. My dream is something I have to do, to kill a certain someone.." Sasuke said angerly and stared out into the sky.

" Itachi Uchiha.." Aikyo whispered softly to herself, luckily Sasuke didn't hear that.

_Sasuke Uchiha, typical description: avenger._ Kakashi thought stared at the Uchiha. _This will be interesting..._

" Ok the last one." Kakashi said and pointed to Aikyo.

Aikyo glanced up from where she was staring at, the floor and turned her attention to Kakashi.

" My name is Aikyo Ezemkai. I like to eat ramen, train, and insult my brother. I hate people that only care for themselves and use othes for their own selfish wants, really annoying people, stuck-up people, and FANGIRLS..." Aikyo finished that sentence and glared intensely at Sakura, obviously meaning Sakura.

" My dream...I want to ..." Aikyo softly said.

Thinking about her past, she never really thought about a dream..

" To become a medic-nin and use my abilities to help others." Aikyo smiled faintly.

_Well, that's not really a dream since I am already a medic nin, but when I was little I did want to become a medic nin. _Aikyo thought and sighed.

_This is the one that Hokage said to keep a eye on..._Kakashi thought carefully as he glanced at Aikyo in curiousity._ Why does Hokage want me to keep a eye on this one the most out of all of them...Hmm...I'll find out sooner or later.._

" Ok, tomorrow there's going to be a surival test." Kakashi started, but to be interupted by the obvious pinky.

" But, sensei! We already did the survial test in the acdemy, why do it now?" Sakura asked, ' innocently' or more like stupidly.

" That's because I say so, I say you guys better not eat breakfast tomorrow.." Kakashi said lazily.

" Why??" Sakura asked again, stupidly. Its getting really annoying.

" You'll be so scared if I told you..." Kakashi said slyly.

" What??!!" Naruto and Sakura asked in unsion.

Aikyo glanced lazily at the ' sensei.' _What's so scary about a survial test? I have been doing them ever since I was 7. I don't remember about survial test becoming something ' scary' _Aikyo thought and glanced at her sensei._ It isn't a normal survial test is it??_

" There's only a 16 percent of passing.." Kakashi said, grinning widely through his mask on his face.

" What??!!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed in unsion, terrifyed.

Even Sasuke looked a little startled, but Aikyo looked calm, knowing this suvival test can't be that hard since she had already did something like before. This is nothing new.

" Ok than! I'll see you guys tomorrow, at 7:00 A.M!" Kakashi said, smiling widely and poofed away.

-Twitch- " Wow, that was short. Ok, I'm leaving... Hey Naruto? You coming? " Aikyo said, smiling faintly after she recover from the irration that her 'sensei' gave her, walking towards the end of building and jumped off. She started to head for the park down the east side of Konoha.

" Yah, I'm coming!" Naruto yelled after Aikyo took a head start. He started to run after Aikyo, smiling. - Gurgle- " Arggg!!! My freaking stomach! Its hurts and its annoying!" Naruto whined.

" Naruto!!! Come on! " Aikyo said, laughing at how slow Naruto is catching up.

" Coming, my stomach is killing me!"

Aikyo looked glance back at Naruto and smiled faintly.

_I hope that Naruto doesn't change. He's going to be a great ninja one, and most likely a hokage... Now about my stomach..._Aikyo thought and stared at her growling stomach.

"... DAMMIT! Damn stomach, shut the fuck up! I gonna feed, just be fucking patient!" Aikyo grumbled angerly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorrowangel823: I 'm just gonna end this chapter like this, the next chapter is going to be about the survival test Kakashi gives team 7. I want at least 9 reviews, that's if you want me to update.Ahahahah... I feel so evil, but I love reviews, so you lazy people who don't reveiw, please review! I didn't revise this chapter as much I did to the others, so there might be a couple of mistakes, I'll try to fix them, so please don't point them out. :D Also, i don't think this chapter is very good, but oh well. i'll make the next chapter longer.

If any of my reviewers like the manga Vampire Knights, I'm going to start a Vampire Knight fanfic. I'll post it after school ends for me, which is tomorrow...well hopefully. if not then the next day! Its going to be Zeroxoc and Kanamexyuki

Here's a little of the prologe:

**One windy night, a little girl stared at the sky filled with beautiful stars shining back at her with tears of the many that died during the war. The little girl, in her tattered clothes sobbed for her dead family member that died during the war. The war wasn't known to all people,but the little girl was obviously suffering from the deaths of her family. A little boy walked next to her, sobbing as well, glancing at the beautiful, snowy night filled with stars. The previously hometown of these crying children was only left with crumbed buildings and the bloody covered snow of people. **

Please read it if you like Vampire Knights, and review it when I update. Message me if you wanna know when I post it, i'll send you a message when I update:D I know that the prologe isn't much, and you most likely don't get it, but its part of the prologe, that's if you read it!


	8. Chapter VII: Teamwork

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7- Teamwork

Pairings:

Itachixoc and other minor pairings

Also I like to include that there is going to like an 99 percent of a hinaxnaru pairing unless some other reviewer votes another pairing with Naruto in it...I really want to write a hinaxnaru pairing...Eh..but its up to the reviewer... There was only one reviewer that didn't want this pairing…..

I like to recomend these fanfics:

Unspoken Attraction, D.N Angel fanfic, satoshixoc, by naturerocks411

Reunited, Naruto fanfic, Gaaraxoc, by naturerocks411

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**My brother review my fanfic in my username!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you see a review by my username, its my brother!!!!!!!!! He forgot to logout of my account!!! If you do see my username, please ignore!!!!!!!! He review my fanfic in my own freaking username, it seems like I'm desperate or something! I can't even delete it!!!!!! He even told me that I had so many mistakes even though I told all my reviewers and readers that I rushed through this chapter!!!! If you think that's me, there's no way I could crititze my own writing, there's no way! I can't think bad of something mine, that's why I tell you guys to critize my fanfic! He review it when he's at the other computer right across from me!!! That's why it said 'i'm right next to you what do you want' Please ignore that review! I'm not even counting that as a review! If any of you guys that are reviewing and didn't read this and then flame me, then I'll flame you back because you didn't read this. I'm not that desperate that I would review my own fanfic! **

I'll like to thank these reviewers:

Naturerocks411: I know, I finally updated:D, thanks for the many reviews and supporting this fanfic!

Valinor's Twilight: Thanks for the review! Please read my vampire knights fanfic!

Wolves1990: Thanks for reviewing every chapter!

Uchiha Sasha: Thanks for reviewing:D

White Alchemist Taya: Yep, i think I already noticed the spelling errors, but was to lazy to fix it the moment! thanks for the review!

Jason-Kun: Thanks for the nice review!

Kari213: Sasuke going to change later, but he's going to be stuck up for now, since in the anime it was like that:D

Drake916: Thanks for supporting! And read Vampire Knights!

I'm not thanking my brother for reviewing in MY username! But, I will thank him for supporting this fanfic! I'm not mad at him anymore.

Last chapter:

_I hope that Naruto doesn't change. He's going to be a great ninja one, and most likely a Hokage... Now about my stomach..._Aikyo thought and stared at her growling stomach.

"... DAMMIT! Damn stomach, shut the fuck up! I gonna feed you, just be fucking patient!" Aikyo grumbled angerly.

Chapter 7:

"..." Aikyo stood there, twitching... Her fucking 'sensei' isn't even here at 7:00! She _even_ arrived at 8:00, a hour late!

Naruto and Sakura weren't even half awake! Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura skip breakfast because of what Kakashi said. " Don't even bother eating breakfast because this test will make you barf it all back up..."

Aikyo would never skip breakfast, afterall she loves food and will never skip any breakfast or anytime that she could eat food, that's if its not something important.

" What the fuck???" Aikyo muttered angerly." When I get a chance I'm gonna beat him to bloody crap for making me wait all this fucking time when I could have just stayed in bed."

-Poof- " Why he-"

" YOU AR-" Naruto and Sakura screamed together, but was interrupted by Aikyo screaming.

" YOUR FUCKING LATE!!!!" Aikyo roared in anger and had a killer aura that surrounded her at this very moment. Her colorful language and insanely loud voice startled all three of them: Naruto , Sakura, and oddly Sasuke, who flinched.

Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped and stared at Aikyo's killer aura that she was giving off.

" Uh... Aikyo-chan???" Naruto asked nervously, glancing at Aikyo and then Kakashi-sensei.

" Yes..?" Aikyo asked in a dangerously low voice.

" Uh...Nevermind that..." Naruto said, scratching his blonde little head in worry. Aikyo is extremely pissed, better not get her anymore mad.

" Are we all finished?" Kakashi asked. " If we are done, I'll start explaining what the survial test is."

" Yes, I'm finished.." Aikyo seethed. _Hell not I am!!!!! When this mission is over, I going to fucking shred him to pieces with my Gin Tsukikage ( sorrowangel823:Her oddly silver colored katana, that has a special ability that goes along with her kekke genkai. The one that she summoned in the last chapter, i think. Not much of a weapon, if not used with her kekke genkai )!!! Then hang his dead shreded body up in a tree!!!!_

" Ok, I have here are 3 bells. All four of you have to have to come at me with killing intent to get the bells.If you don't, I'm going to send you back to Acdemy..." Kakashi said, pulled out 3 silver bells and a timer. " Oh yah, I forgot to mention that all of you are timed! Not only that, if you fail this, I'm going to eat all the bentos infront of you guys. Did I mention that are going to be tied to a tree stump when I eat infront of you?"

" This is going to be a piece of cake!" Naruto said, so sure of himself.

" You sure? He is a jonin, 4 genins verse a jonin. What do you think the outcome would be???" Aikyo asked seriously.

" Oh well!" Naruto, continued his little rant.

" That's what every person that fails first say every time...ignore him." Kakashi said, monotonely.

" Why you..." Naruto yelled out angerly, running towards Kakashi, trying to punch Kakashi's face. Sadly, Kakashi appeared infront of Naruto and stopped his pitful punch.

-Sigh- " Naruto, if you think about it, there's no way you could beat a jonin. If you could, then there wouldn't be a rank called jonin." Aikyo explained. _Somethings might not change..._

" Oh by the way, did I mention if you fail, I'll eat infront of you guys that are going to be tied up to a stump. Wait I did, oh well. Won't hurt if I tell you again." Kakashi said, smirking.

" Ok, start now!!!" Kakashi yelled out loud and setted the timer.

" He-" Naruto yelled, that's before Aikyo ran into the forest and pulled him into bushes way far away from Kakashi.

" Shh..." Aikyo whispered, remembering she had to level herself as a genin.

" Remember Naruto, ninjas don't just go head on against a enemy. We have to hide ourselves and at the same time figure out what the enemy is planning, remember?" Aikyo whispered.

" Oh.." Naruto said softly, recalling something he learn at the acdemy. " Ahahah... I forgot.." Naruto scratched his blond head.

" Its ok, that's why I'm here, ne? I'm here to remind you about these things. Just think of me and what I say, when I'm not there, ok?" Aikyo replied softly.

" It really obvious that two, no not even 4 genins could beat a jonin...that's by themselves, so we have to work together to get the bells...Now that I thought about it, why are we even in teams? The reason is to work together to accomplish something, like a mission." Aikyo stated, stood up to see where Kakashi was at and then located the rest of the team. " So you wanna work together like a team?"

_Now that I think about it…. It is so freaking obvious that Kakashi wanted all of us to work together. I feel kinda disappointed that I didn't catch this till now. Why bother putting ninjas in teams if they are not going to work together? They would be better off working in singles.Wait a second,, I didn't figure that out at the begining either like the rest of this team, but that was years ago. _Aikyo thought while mentally leturing herself.

" Yah." Naruto said, nodding his head.

" Ok, this is what we'll do: I'll ask Sasuke and you'll ask Sakura if they wanna work together. If they reply no, like I assume they will, then we'll just do this ourselves. Did you get all that?" Aikyo said, pointing in the west direction. " Over there, in the bush. There's Sakura, if look carefully. Make sure to hide your chakra presence. "

" Meet me here, if she reply with a no. I'll either be here with Sasuke or without, that's if he reply with a no." Aikyo located Sasuke and pointed him out. It wasn't hard to spot a chicken's butt hairstyle, but he was well hidden." Sasuke is hiding in that tree, quite near Kakashi. You'll find me there or here."

" Eh, how did you know where they were?" Naruto asked, confused at how fast Aikyo found both of the remaining genins.

" I tell you later. We start... now!" Aikyo said quickly and dashed towards Sasuke, hiding her chakra presence.

" Got it!" Naruto ran towards Sakura, didn't exactly know how to 'hide' chakra presence so just ran there.

" Hmm? Seems like Aikyo and Naruto found out the purpose of this survival test.." mumured Kakashi. " The other two seems clueless..."

" Sakura-chan! Let's work together." Naruto whispered loudly.

" EH! Naruto!!! Can't you see I'm trying to hide here!!!!!" Sakura yelled, unfortunately giving out her location.

" Now look what you made me do!!! I just gave out my hiding spot!!" screeched Sakura, whacked Naruto really hard.

" Hey, Sasuke. Wanna work toge-" Aikyo started.

" Get away from me you! You are going to reveal my hiding position!" Sasuke said monotonely.

_So much for that…._ Aikyo thought sighing. She then ran back to her orignal position.

Shortly, Naruto met up with Aikyo.

Aikyo glanced at Naruto, grabbing a dead tree branch.

" Ok, Naruto this is what we'll do since our other 2 teammates are a not cooperating piece of shit. Well, it was kinda obvious that they wouldn't since Sakura hates you to death and Sasuke is all ' Leave me alone you uesless piece of shit.' But whatever, anyways back to the plan. You distract Kakashi with your Kage Bushins, while I sneak up behind him in the lake, making sure that I hide my chakra…Well hopefully. Then I'll _hopefully_ grab the bells. "

Aikyo said, drawing out a circle for the kage bushins. Then she drew Naruto and his clones fighting, or seemingly to be.

" Its easy as that, but it most likely won't work so make sure that Kakashi is very focused on you. If he asks you where I am, just lie and tell him that I'm still hiding. He'll then notice that chakra of my Shadow clone and hopefully think that's me. That should give me enough time to make a grab for the bells!And if this doesn't work, I'll see you back at the Acdemy." Aikyo said, drawing out the plan onto the ground with the branch.

" Any questions??" Aikyo asked, looking at Naruto.

" Yah, all I do is distract him with my kage bushins… wait how do you know I know that jutsu??" Naruto questioned.

" You used it yesterday when you pretended to Sasuke, but I saw through your henge. Obviously since your weren't hiding your chakra presence, but Sakura was dumb enough to fall for that…You didn't exactly act like Sasuke either…" Aikyo answered lazily, recalling the afternoon before.

" Ok, I got it!" Naruto said, jumping out of his hiding spot and started to run towards Kakashi.

" Hey Kakashi-sensei! See how well you face this!!" Naruto yelled while performing one hand sign.

" Kage Bushin!!!" Naruto yelled out, running towards Kakashi with his 4 other clones.

( sorrowangel823: I don't know how to spell the japanese jutsu. I think that's the right spelling…. if anyone knows please message me with the spelling:D)

_Hmm??? This is odd…. Where is Aikyo? I saw Aikyo pull Naruto into the forest…._ Kakashi pondered. _Eh? There's two charkra presence of Aikyo. One in the forest and one in the lake…Hmm…. _

" Eh, Naruto….. Where is Aikyo?" Kakashi questioned. Kakashi pondered at the fact that is Naruto dense enough to tell him?

" Oh! Aikyo-chan…… She's in the forest…" Naruto said nervously. Naruto mentally slapped himself. _Why did I act so nervous? Kakashi must have found out that Aikyo isn't in the forest because of my nervousness…. _

" Oh, so Aikyo isn't IN the forest, eh??" Kakashi said to himself, smirking at Naruto's reaction.

Aikyo jumped out of the lake and aimed for the bells.

Kakashi noticed that Aikyo wasn't in the forest so obviously she was in the lake, so he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid Aikyo's sad attempt.

" Nice try, but not good enough." Kakashi said, smiling holding the bells infront of her face.

" Really?" Aikyo mused, 5 more Aikyo bushins jumped out of the lake and 3 more bushins in the forest.

" So which of us is the real one?" all Aikyos laughed in unsion.

All the Aikyo bushins started to charge at Kakashi, attacking Kakashi, but Kakashi destroyed all of them with a single strike on each bushin. Afterall, Kakashi isn't a jonin for no reason.

" What do you mean by really?" Kakashi laughed, standing on the water across Aikyo. " You have to try harder…"

Kakashi eyes widened when Aikyo right in front of him poofed away and not only that Naruto wasn't to be seen either.

Soon, a bunch of Naruto bushins jumped out of the lake, startling Kakashi which gave a chance for Aikyo who was hiding all along in the bush near by to grab the bells.

Though, Kakashi thought quickly and jumped away, so Aikyo attempt failed. While Aikyo tried to grab the bells, she did manage to get her finger tips to brush by the bells. Still, no success.

" Damn it! Even hiding in the forest while I told Naruto that I was going to be in the lake didn't work! Well, then again this is the Kakashi Hayate.." Aikyo sighed.

_Well, it could have been easier for me to surprise him with my way of fighting and jutsus, but that would totally messed up the mission. I'm pretty sure the Hokage alreally found out, but you never know…_Aikyo pondered at the fact.

" Come on Naruto! We failed looks like we are going back to the Acdemy…."

" Aww man! Just when I became a genin.." Naruto said sadly, walking towards Aikyo.

" Nice, didn't think that you guys, especially Naruto could have thought of that…" Kakashi said. " Though, you still didn't get the bells." Kakashi finshed that sentence and poofed away.

" Naruto, I'll be checking on the other two. They ARE stil part of the team whether I like it or not…." Aikyo sighed and walked off.

---------- After Sasuke got stuck in the ground, only his head was visible-------------

" Sooo…. What do you think of working together now, eh chicken's ass???" Aikyo laughed, smirking at Sasuke and Sakura who was now unconcious.

" Still denying a chance for help you stuck up chicken ass??" Aikyo sneered, mentally laughing at Sasuke.

_This is what you get for treating Naruto like shit!!!! I am definetly hurting his Uchiha pride! _

"I don't need any help from the likes of you!" Sasuke spat, struggling to get out of the annoying and pride deflating situation.

" You sure????" Aikyo continued to nag Sasuke.

" FINE! I need some freaking help!! I admitted it, now fucking get me out of the ground!!!" Sasuke yelled, annoyed.

_I thought this girl wasn't my fangirl, hell yes I was right! Instead, she's fucking annoying and loves to piss me off!!!!!_ Sasuke thought, really annoyed. He thought Aikyo would be different, but this was was beyond. No girl ever had the guts to insult Sasuke infront of his face!

" Ok, ok… Stop fucking yelling! I'm going to get you out!!!! If you keep yelling then I'm going to leave you pissed and stranded in the ground!!" Aikyo laughed. Aikyo walked towards Sasuke and started to dig him out.

Shortly, Sakura had woken up from her 'beauty' sleep.

" Uhhh… I had a horrible dream that Sasuke-kun had his head severed off…" Sakura groaned and stood up.

" Sasuke-kun!!!!! You are alive!!!!" screeched Sakura as she noticed that her ' precious' Sasuke-kun was alive and well. Sakura ran up to Sasuke to glomp him, but to be roughly pushed away.

" You are really annoying, stay away from me!" Sasuke said, annoyed and pissed off.

" Oi! PINKY!" Aikyo yelled. " You were hilairous!!! You were screaming for your life because you were fooled by Kakashi!! You should have seen yourself!" Aikyo laughed and acted out Sakura.

" AAAAAAAHHHH!!! SASUKE-KUN DIED!!!" Aikyo coped exactly what Sakura's reaction.

" Shu-t up! Any fangirl would have the same reaction!!!!" Sakura stuttered angerly.

" I don't have time for this nonsense. I still have to get those bells!!" Sasuke said monotonely, leaving Sakura and Aikyo in search of Kakashi

DING!

" Shit!!!!" Sasuke said monotonely. " All this useless 'teammates' took up way too much priceless time!"

" Watch your shitty mouth! This 'useless teammate' got you out of the fucking ground and YOU were the one to ask!!!! Not only that, you didn't even thank me! I could have checked on Naruto!" Aikyo said, smirking.

Sasuke stifftened at what Aikyo had said and then walked away like he didn't even hear what Aikyo had said.

" You don't have to go back to the acdemy…….." Kakashi started, standing infront of Team 7

" YES! " Naruto cheered, jumping in glee.

" Huh? I passed? All I did was faint…. I guess true love wins always!!!!" Sakura said happily.

" Hn." Sasuke said, using his favorite 2 letter long saying that's not even a word.

"No…..You don't even deserve to be genin! You all should quit your jobs as ninjas! You all have failed except Aikyo and Naruto!!!!" Kakashi yelled out, looking at the supposely a team.

" I saw that Aikyo noticed that the point of this test right away during the beginning. She got Naruto willing to help. She even attempted to ask Sasuke to work together and Naruto even asked Sakura…." Kakashi started.

" Well, I didn't exactly noticed the point of this test, but I did notice why we were put into teams. I thought me and Naruto we're going back to the Acdemy because the point of this test was the bells, right?" Aikyo asked.

" Well, that wasn't the point of this test. The point was teamwork. You didn't know that, but you still work as a team, so Naruto and you passed" Kakashi pointed out. " Unlike the other two who refused to work as a team!"

" Sakura, you were stupidly blinded for your love for Sasuke and thought Naruto was annoying." Kakashi said pointing to a embarssed Sakura.

"While Sasuke just thought teammates were just a useless object that blocks your goal. You thought that you could finish this test by yourself." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke who turned away from him.

Sakura and Sasuke were tied to stump while Naruto and Aikyo received their bento.

( sorrowangel823: I made Sakura and Sasuke tied to a stump. Ahahahah! Just kidding. I wanted those two to feel to be the ONE that is tied to a stump. I feel bad for Naruto. Oh by the way, Aikyo isn't a prodigy. It may seem like it, but I will tell you why later on the fanfic!)

" Ok, Naruto and Aikyo don't give any food to Sakura and Sasuke!" Kakashi barked and poofed away once again.

Aikyo waited for Kakashi to leave and then started to crack up.

" Ahahaha! I can't believe you are tied to a stump!" Aikyo chuckled, pointing at a scowling Sasuke.

Aikyo opened her bento and used her chopsticks to grab some food. She then glance at Sasuke, feeling kinda guilty when raising the food to her mouth.

GROWL… That was Sasuke stomach growling in anger. Sasuke looked away from Aikyo and Naruto that were about to chow down in the food.

Aikyo sighed.

" Here. " Aikyo grumbled, raising her chopstick full of food infront of Sasuke's scowling face.

" What?? Why are you giving me food? Did you poision it?" Sasuke sneered and turned his head away from Aikyo.

" Are you stupid or retarded or something??? I just freaking opened this! Now stop agruing with me and eat!" Aikyo yelled. She then grabbed Sasuke's mouth and forced the food inside.

" Mmmff." Muffled Sasuke, glaring intensely at Aikyo.

" Stop complaining! I'll already ate before I came here unlike all of you." Aikyo replied.

Aikyo glanced at Naruto who was trying to feed Sakura.

" GET THAT FILTY FOOD AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura screeched, struggling to stay away from Naruto.

" But Sakura-chan!! You going to starve if you don't eat something!" Naruto whined and attempted to feed Sakura.

" Pinky! Just eat it! Forget that Naruto is feeding you, unless you want me to come over there and force it down your throat like I did to chicken's ass over there!" Aikyo yelled, pointing to the scowling Sasuke.

Sakura shuddered at the image of Aikyo feeding her, so she opened her mouth and said. " FINE! Just don't get Aikyo to feed me! That's the last thing I want!" Sakura yelled.

Suddenly the whole training area got akwardly quiet.

" YOU!" A loud thunderous voice was heard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorrowangel823: I wonder if my writing got better. Lol. Also I have the URL for a pic of my main oc that I drew for this fanfic: Aikyo Ezemkai in my profile. I had to update again, but without another chapter because I had to add this. Also I have a pic for my Vampire Knight fanfic oc called Tsuki Mikomi on my profile, check it out! XD


	9. Chapter VIII: Confess

Midnight Crescent

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Although I do own the jutsu if I made up that jutsu. I don't own the idea of all jutsu cause I don't own that!

I'll like to thank my reviewers!

Last chapter: Suddenly the whole training area got awkwardly quiet." YOU!" A loud thunderous voice was heard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8- Confess

All of them stood in fear, terrified of what's going to happen to them. Had Kakashi caught us? Will I be sent back to the Academy. Those were questions that rung in their mind, well expect Aikyo. She knew this was going to happen. Why would Kakashi all of sudden leave them here? Something like this was bound to happen.

Kakashi's pissed off expression left his face and was replaced with a big smile."All pass!"

Fear was replaced with shock as ALL of them questioned. " What? We passed???"

Kakashi smiled and pointed out. " Yep. You guys were the first ones that didn't follow my instructions and helped out your teammates!"

" Aikyo, you were the one to lead this. As expected from a prodigy." Kakashi complimented.

Aikyo held a dark expression. " Don't call me a prodigy. I'm not."

Kakashi raised a eyebrow. " What do you mean? Iruka, your sensei clearly told me that you excelled in all areas."

Aikyo sighed. " There's no reason for me to keep this a secret. Kakashi. Stop the acting. The Hokage already told you to keep a eye on me. He knows that my fellow teammates and I weren't here just to become a ninja."

Kakashi chuckled. " So you knew all along that Hokage was suspicious of you and you 'friends' "

Aikyo scratched her head. " Yes. Infact why bother to keep this a secret? My teammates and I are here, in Konoha on a S-rank mission. We weren't here to cause troubles, so we decided to not reveal this to the Hokage."

Naruto face was covered with shock. Was this what Aikyo wanted to tell him couple days ago? " S-rank??"

" Yah. We were asked by the elders of my village to research on some specific thing." Aikyo pointed out, glancing at Naruto's reaction. " Each of us had a unique thing to research on. They didn't want any trouble so they asked us to no reveal the fact that this was a mission."

Aikyo lowered her glance, muttering. " I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't get a chance to tell you this earlier. Please forgive me."

Naruto didn't response to Aikyo's plead. " ..."

Kakashi sighed. "You should visit the Hokage and tell him this. If he replies with a 'yes' then you may stay here along with your teammates. If he replies with a 'no' then you must leave the village immediately."

Aikyo muttered. " Yah. I know," Aikyo raised her head. " But I want Naruto to come with me." Aikyo looked at Naruto for a response.

-In the Hokage's Office-

The 3rd Hokage puffed out a smoke ring, glancing at the four siblings and Naruto in his office. " Is there something you like to tell me."

Aikyo sighed, regained her posture. " Yes. I'm apologize that I didn't tell you this when we first came to this village. We are from Ezemkai, the sacred village. We were here to study on the sharingan, kyuubi, shukaku, and ." Aikyo took a deep breath and continued. " We don't mean any harm. We just didn't want any trouble so we were ordered by the elders to keep out identity a secret."

Fuzuki nodded his head in agreement. " Yah, also we are at jonin level. But, we aren't really prodigies. The reason for that is our village has a barrier around it that makes one day here two days there. Its like a time barrier. So basically we're actually two times the age we seem like we are."

Hokage raise his white eyebrow. Even though the 3rd Hokage had age and knowledge on his side, never in his whole life did he hear and knew about anything like this. " Oh? I have never heard of this before? How do I know that you aren't lying?"

Aikyo raised an eyebrow, almost challenging the 3rd Hokage. " Oh? Let's see then. Fuzkai. Cut yourself."

Fuzkai knew exactly what Aikyo was talking about. He brought out a kunai, cutting his hand, letting the precious body fluid slowly travel down his arm. " Aikyo. Go ahead."

Aikyo placed her hand a couple of inches away from the bloody wound, carefully analyze the wound. Soon green chakra was forming from her palm, healing the wound at a fast rate. Soon, the wound closed up, revealing a perfectly healed wound.

The Hokage wasn't as shocked as Naruto. He figured that these 4 ninjas that stood in front of him were telling the absolute truth. " I see. A medic nin?"

Aikyo shrugged. " Yep. What's the percentage that there would be a prodigy in medics? Barely. That's because I'm way older than I seem, old man."

Hokage blew out a gray smoke ring, his old age was appearing greatly in his appearance and personality. " How would I know that you aren't trying to pull a fast one and invade Konoha?"

Aikyo, her black cold eyes darken as she answered orderly. " If we wanted to do that, we would of did that ages ago! There's no reason for our village to attack Konoha! Our village wants to stay hidden, not reveal themselves and start a massive bloody war!"

Hokage agreed. " That's true. I wouldn't want to start a war with a unknown village who knows how strong your military is! I see, I have decided that you 4 may stay, but if I see any threat from you 4 then I will throw you out by force. Although, you 4 will have to stay in the same genin groups that you were assigned."

Aikyo's black eyes settle down, realizing that the Hokage know some what trust her. " Thank you." Mochi and the rest beside Aikyo sighed in relief. They usually don't have to do long term S-rank missions. After all, who would want to bother doing these annoying long term missions?

-After a couple very annoying D-rank missions-

Naruto stood in front the Hokage, really irrated about the chasing the damn same cat over and over! Who would want to chase a damn cat 12 times???? -Twitch- " Damn it! I'm tired of chasing that damn cat! Give me a more harder mission, old man!"

Iruka's eyes flared at Naruto. " You are still genin! You don't need to do anything harder than D-rank missions!"

Aikyo complained. " I agreed with Naruto! A genin could do D-ranks and C-ranks and sometimes B-ranks! What the hell are you talking about D-ranks all the time??? How would a genin learn from that??!"

Iruka looked taken back. " Well, you guys aren't ready! You have only been a genin for a couple weeks!"

Aikyo countered. " And? Some of us don't need to always do the shitty missions all the time! You could at least let us do something more challenging if you want us to ever do anything harder and become chunins!" Inside Aikyo thought. ' I have already done those plenty times. Wait, actually I was only a genin for 1 week. I skipped to chunin. Wow, I just remember that. No wonder I got really bored doing these chores mission!'

Hokage sighed. " Ok, I'll assign team 7 a C-rank to protect a person."

Iruka spluttered. " What?"

Hokage glanced at the door. " Come in."

Naruto looked eagerly at the door. " What a princess???"

An old man, holding a sake bottle glancing warily at the mere children at his eyes. " What? You telling me these mere children are going to protect me???"

Aikyo raised an eyebrow. " Children?"

Sasuke glanced at Aikyo's immediate reaction to the word children. ' Hmm...How odd. What the hell does she think she's trying to hide from me??'

The old man continued. " Especially that damn short one!"

Naruto laughed. " Good thing that isn't me!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. Sasuke was the tallest out of the 4. After him, is Aikyo quite tall for a girl. Sakura after Aikyo, her height is quite normal for her age. Which leads us to...Naruto! The winner of the shortest in his group!

-Twitch- " Why you damn old man!!!" Naruto roared, preparing to pummel that man right here in this room.

Aikyo sighed, grabbing his arm, pulling him backwards. " Don't be an baka, baka. He's the one that you are assigned to protect. Don't kill the one that you were suppose protect. That wouldn't make you looked like a professional ninja. Besides, a ninja is suppose to focus on the mission no matter what the circumstance is. This includes this. Actually this is quite minor. Don't make a fool of yourself, Naruto."

Sasuke questioned supiciously. " How is that you know so much?"

Aikyo questioned back. " Why is that you want to know so much??? Maybe I'm smarter than you! Can't take the fact that someone is smarter than you, hm?"

Sasuke glared angrily at Aikyo. " That's none of your damn business!"

Aikyo chuckled. " Then there you go! What I know is none of your damn business!"

Sakura yelled. " Stop insulting my Sasuke-kun!!!"

Aikyo countered. " When did he become yours??? I don't see your name printed across him! So where's your proof? Hey, Sasuke does Sakura own you?"

Sasuke scoffed. " Why would I let a annoying fangirl own me? No way in hell!"

Sakura sobbed loudly in a corner. " I thought we were meant together!"

Aikyo snickered. " Yah, for sending Sasuke to hell from annoyances."

Naruto was about to resure Sakura, well that's before Aikyo pulled on his arm. " Don't waste your time on pathetic girls that become ninjas because their crush is one. Pathetic. You should focus on people that actually cares about you...Hmmm, for instance Hinata!" Aikyo hinted the fact about Hinata, the shy tea loving ninja.

Naruto scratched his blonde head, thinking. " Hinata? Oh, the girl that blushes a lot?"

Aikyo sighed. " Yes. She actually pays attention to you while others insult you. You should become friends with her and get to know her. Someone besides me and my siblings actually cares about you. You should be grateful, right?"

Tazuna yelled. " Hello?? I'm still here!"

Kakashi chuckled." Sorry about my team."

Tazuna sighed angrily. " They better protect me even if its to sacrifice their life!"

Kakashi and Aikyo raised an eyebrow. ' Sacrifice our lives? What the hell does he mean??' Aikyo thought. ' A simple C-rank mission doesn't require to protect someone even if it cost their lives. How odd. What is that old man hiding from us that I should know?'

-The day of the mission-

Naruto yelled excitedly. " Yes! Finally a mission out of the village!"

Aikyo mused. " You have never been out of village?"

Naruto nodded his head. " Yah! This is my first time!"

Aikyo looked at the road. " I see. Then you'll see the world that surrounds the small world that you live which is Konoha. Konoha is very small compared to everything else. I see this will your first experience."

Naruto questioned. " What about you?"

Aikyo chuckled. " Konoha isn't my home village. After all, that means I have been out of this country quite many times and my old village as well. This is no new experience."

Naruto glanced at the road. " Oh, so this isn't your first time."

Sasuke mused. " Isn't your first time? So where did you go?"

Aikyo snickered. " Why do you need to know. You are too damn nosy for your own good. If you keep this up, you might get yourself killed from curiosity. Dumb ass."

Sasuke growled." What the hell do you mean by that?"

Aikyo noticed that Tazuna and Kakashi walked out of the gate, with the others following after them. " Well, the best way to tell you is from an example. Let's say your in a important mission for your village. You are currently in a foreign country, not knowing your ways. You happen to hear something about a assassin mission whispering among some villagers in this country. You question them and they get really suspicious of you and unsheathed their weapons." Aikyo continued walking beside the others. " Now you find yourself surrounded by many fake villagers which is actually your mission to stop them from killing this person. You couldn't kill all of them after all your were outnumbered. What do you do? You do nothing. You get killed for asking to many questions. Done. End your life. Do you want to die like that?" Aikyo questioned.

Sasuke scrunched up his face, then glaring at Aikyo. " What kind of mission is that???"

Aikyo responded. " Missions you get later on your damn life. You are a prodigy considered to others. Those are missions you get as chunins, jonins, and ANBUs. Life isn't as you expect it. You have to expect to impossible, be on your guard at all times."

Sasuke questioned. " How would you know that?"

Aikyo answered. " Again with asking too many questions. Let's just say I got previous experience."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. " Previous experience?"

Aikyo answered. " I was a genin before, let's just say that."

Naruto glanced at Aikyo. ' She's lying to Sasuke. After all, she is a jonin level that would answer why she knew things like this. I guess she doesn't want us to know. Does Kakashi-sensei know?'

Sasuke demanded. " Tell me!"

Kakashi chuckled. " Its alright. The Hokage told me also to keep an eye out for you. It's ok if you tell the others."

Sasuke demanded. " What the hell are you hiding from us?"

Sakura looked confused. " What are you guys talking about?"

Aikyo chuckled. " Our little Uchiha prodigy catches up quickly. He knows about me and is really suspicious. I tell you what. I'm not a genin. I'm a jonin. That could answer your question, little Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes widened. " What? Jonin? That's impossible!"

Tazuna looked shock, then looked and sighed in relief. " That's good, another jonin... Wait! How do we know you're telling the truth???"

Aikyo snickered. " Do you really need to know?? When the mission starts, you'll see. Not only that, you been hiding something, am I right?"

Tazuna looked shocked. " What the hell are you talking about?"

Aikyo smirked. " Its ok, me and Kakashi have already decided. We'll help you if you tell us why you lied to us." Aikyo's black eyes led her to a puddle. She glances at the blue sky. No cloud in sight. ' Hmmm...Looks like the ninjas are here.'

Aikyo smirked. " I'm talking about our visitors."

Soon, a sickle thrashed out of the small puddle, aiming for Kakashi's heart, shocking all but Aikyo. It strucked Kakashi, shocking all. Could their sensei have died?

Sakura scream out. " Kakashi-sensei!"

Poof. A log was all cut up in replace of Kakashi letting Sakura sigh in relief and the mist nins shocked. The nins have already started after Nartuo, cutting him slightly with his sickle. After noticing that their first kill wasn't a kill, they yelled out in shock. " What??"

Aikyo glanced at the two nins. " Nothing much. Chunins." Kakashi appeared beside Aikyo, unharmed in anyway.

Kakashi replied calmly. " Aikyo, let's see you prove yourself as a jonin."

Aikyo closed her eyes, smirking. " This won't take long."

Aikyo made a couple of signs: clear, rooster, boar, dragon, dog, sheep, dragon, rabbit, horse, and dragon. Clear is a hand sign not used by any village ninjas but Aikyo's. Clear represent wind jutsu. Every sign after it is just part of the jutsu. Aikyo opened her eyes, her eyes darkening. " Shuiro Kaze Kaichou no Jutsu!" Aikyo muttered under her breath. Soon, the winds were picking up, a hint of scarlet in the wind. All the wind were quickly gathered around the clueless chunins, wondering what sign was 'clear'. The winds sucked inwards, cutting up the bodies, but they were still alive since Aikyo wasn't brutal.

Kakashi mused. " I saw you made a sign I have never seen before. But, you did a nice job, expected of a jonin."

Aikyo answered. " Not even your Sharingan could copy it. Only my country's nins could use it. I didn't kill them, but it should prevent them from attacking us."

Aikyo continued. " Also, Naruto you were poisoned. Come here so I can get the poison out."

Naruto looked suprised. " That little cut could poison and possibly kill me???"

Aikyo pointed out. " Yah, if you don't come here now so I can remove it."

Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked more than the rest. How could Aikyo perform such a jutsu? How come they never knew???

Sakura blurted out. " How is that you could remove poison?"

Aikyo replied. " I'm a medic nin and a regular nin. I can handle this. Its just a minor poison. Won't do much."

( A/N: Shuiro Kaze Kaichou no Jutsu- Scarlet Wind Melody jutsu. Wind gathers up at the enemy, sucking in cutting up the enemy. It locks on the enemy, but enemy does have a huge chance to dodge that's if you know how the jutsu works. One of Aikyo's special moves. I made this jutsu up so I own. But I don't own Naruto. I don't own the idea of jutsus. )

Naruto walks up to Aikyo shakily. Suddenly, he stops in his path, grasping onto his kunai. " I swear by my nindo, I won't ever back down like right now!" After saying so, stabbing his wound making it deeper, letting the blood drip down from his arm.

Aikyo sighed. " Naruto, come here before you die from blood lost."

Naruto rushed towards Aikyo, not wanting to die. Aikyo brought up her hand her hand glowing green healing the wound. She replied. " You won't die from the poison. Its just paralyzes you for awhile, but I have removed the poison before it got to your internal organs. Be more careful next time."

Sakura looked wide eye at Aikyo healing Naruto's wound. " How can you do that??"

Aikyo answered bluntly. " Its call medical training. If you are interested to go towards that and find someone to teach you. If not, stop looking so surprised. Have you ever saw a medic nin?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorrowangel823: I made this chapter sorta long. I haven't update this fanfic for a long time, so yah. hope that you enjoyed:D


	10. Chapter IX: A Rank

Midnight Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Although I do own the jutsu if I made up that jutsu. I don't own the idea of all jutsu cause I don't own that!

I'll like to thank my reviewers!

Last Chapter: Aikyo answered bluntly. " Its call medical training. If you are interested to go toward that and find someone to teach you. If not, stop looking so surprised. Have you ever saw a medic nin?"

* * *

Chapter 9- A Rank

After Nartuo's wound was healed, the group headed forward hoping that they don't have to face another nin, and possibly stronger than the ones before. Naruto's mind was covered with fear, freaking out at every movement he hears. Everyone's eyes focused onto the bush, wondering what's behind that bush.

Nartuo's eyes widened at the sound of the bushes rustle. " Ahh! There's someone there!!!!" He quickly threw a kunai at the direction he heard the rustle. Sakura and Sasuke quickly went to defensive mode, surrounding the poor frightening Tazuna with the rest glancing warily at the bush.

Aikyo stared blankly at the bushes, sighing as a poor, freak out little white rabbit was inches away from a kunai. It was so close from a vital spot as the white rabbit flee for its very short life, but a two hands gripped onto the rabbit's legs making it wiggle in fear.

Nartuo sighed in relief, his hands smoothed the rabbit's fur. " I almost killed you!"

Aikyo sighed again, shaking her head in dismay. " Nartuo. You have to be more careful at noticing your enemies. You probably made the rest shake in fear of your mistake."

Tazuna sighed angrily. " You shouldn't't make false accusations like that!"

Sakura added. " Yah! Do you want us to freak out in every movement you think is a nin??"

Aikyo countered. " If you were a genin, then instead of blaming Nartuo, you should have known that it was a rabbit instead of nin! You were as fooled as Nartuo! You have no utter right to blame Nartuo for this. Although, he shouldn't't't have freaked out like that."

Sakura 'humphed' and turned away ashamedly, hoping no one noticed.

Aikyo's eyes widened along with Kakashi. They both yelled in unison. " Duck!" Everyone else quickly formed a defensive formation around Tazuna. A huge sword whizzed passed Kakashi and Aikyo, striking into a tree as a person landed on the sword glancing blood lustily toward the genins.

The original Team 7 glanced frighteningly at the newcomer. The killer glanced and gave a blood lusting glare at Kakashi.

He rasped out. " Kakashi Hayate. Wielder of the Sharingan. I'm afraid that you have give the damn old man to me!"

Sasuke thought, shocked. ' Another Sharingan user??? How can that be? He isn't a Uchiha!'

Aikyo retorted. " What the hell???! What kind of missing nin asks for the hostage???" She quickly took notice of the missing nin. A jonin level killer of the mist.

Kakashi muttered out loudly. " Zabuza. A missing nin of Mist Country. Also one of the 7 swordsman."

Aikyo continued after Kakashi. " Also known as the silent killer. Did the greedy beast pay you to kill Tazuna???"

Zabuza answered in a frightening tone. " Yes. You are sure smart aren't you??? I'm not fooled by your appearance! There's no way a mere genin could notice me so quickly…Anyways, hand over the old man or I would have to use force…" He grinned, his eyes were filled with killer intention.

Kakashi ordered quickly. " Nartuo, Sasuke, and Sakura guard Tazuna! Aikyo come with me!"

Aikyo smirked sickly. " Got it…" She appeared beside Kakashi, glaring at Zabuza.

Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto ran quickly into position around Tazuna, grabbing their ninja weapons shakily. Kakashi and Aikyo stared carefully at Zabuza, noting of any movement coming from the missing-nin. Zabuza stared with a odd killer intention from Kakashi, Aikyo, the rest of the team. He quickly disappeared in a white gust of steam when Kakashi threw violently a kunai.

Kakashi warned. " Keep your eye on Tazuna! Make sure that he isn't harmed!"

Aikyo took a quick glance around the surrounding. She noted. ' The area is perfect for a water based ninja, which Zabuza is. The lake besides us is is great resource to use high type water jutsus against us. I can't use water jutsu against a water expert. So I'll have to catch him off guard with my own village jutsus or...Let Kakashi handle this and I could wait, since Kakashi is the team leader. I'm just a extra person that the Hokage place into this team. No team should have 4 members... Ok, just let Kakshi handle this or let the three handle this as a test of their knowledge and strength against a jonin. I have my doubts against all of them, but I can always let Konoha nins handle this mission...'

Aikyo took defensive mode, raising her right hand above her head, the palm facing out wards. Her left arm faced in front of her acting as a shield of defense. Her style is quite similar to the Hyuuga style of fighting. She threw a quick glance at Kakashi and the three.

Kakashi slowly gripped his headband, removing it from his eye, revealing his Sharingan.The bloody red eyes and commas were revealed, leaving most shocked. Kakashi remarked. " I'm not going to let you live Zabuza. After all you are a missing nin and your country wants your head!"

Zabuza smile sickly. " What an honor! To fight the famous Kakashi Hayate, copy nin."

Naruto stood behind Kakshi, staring into Kakashi Sharingan in amazement. ' What is that???'

Naruto yelled out loudly, in confusion. " Sharingan, Sharingan! What the HELL is it???"

Aikyo glanced blankly at Naruto, replying. " Sharingan is an kekke genkai someone receives from birth or someone that had it before."

Sasuke continued. " It is said to give the user to have an ability to read genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. The user can copy the opponent's jutsu also."

Kakashi charged at Zabuza, a sun ray reflected off the kunai as he charged at Zabuza.

The two, Zabuza-a missing nin, Kakashi-ex ANBU member, throwing vicious punches and attacks at each other. Zabuza smirked.

" Why are you fighting me when you should be protecting your pathetic waste of genins???"

* * *

sorrowangel823: This would be the last update for a LONG time, so please do leave a review about this chapter:D 


End file.
